The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms
by Classiera Niza
Summary: Ketika sang gadis menahan air mata dan mimpinya. Kehidupannya yang seperti partitur kosong tanpa nada, direngkuh oleh kegelapan dan kehampaan. Berlari menghindari masa lalunya, terlalu takut untuk melihat ke belakang. Sungguh? Apakah gadis itu mampu menahan semuanya?/ [Chapter 5] RnR please? XD
1. Chap I The Bad Memories

Musim dingin sudah menyelimuti Kyoto dengan tirai-tirai putihnya yang sedingin es dan seburam kaca tua. Butiran-butiran salju yang besar dan putih bertumpuk di sekeliling rumah bak istana kerajaan itu, dan lapisan-lapisan kristal salju melapisi di setiap jendela-jendelanya. Tangan gadis kecil itu terus mengetuk-ketuk kaca jendela di hadapannya.

"Rukia-_chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" ucap wanita yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian.  
Buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya ditutup untuk melihat adik kecilnya yang berada di dekat jendela memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang turun.

"Nee-san? Aku bosan!" Kini gadis kecil itu menghentikan kegiatannya–mengetuk-ketuk jendela dan menghadap kakaknya.

"Hmn ... Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" tanya kakaknya dengan antusias. Dia mendekati adiknya dan menarik tangannya lembut meninggalkan ruangan perapian.

"Bermain? Maksud nee-san bermain piano? Kali ini lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?" jawab adiknya tak kalah antusias.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti peri kecil!" Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas – untuk ukuran kamar tidur. Tangan sang kakak terulur untuk menghidupkan lampu ruangan itu.  
"Baiklah ... Kali ini kau yang akan beryanyi peri kecil."

Begitu lampu menerangi keseluruhan dari ruangan itu, dapat terlihat berbagai macam alat musik tertata rapi di tempatnya. Seperti Biola, Gitar, Harpa, Piano, Cello, Saxophone, Flute, dan lainnya. Ruangan itu juga dilengkapi dengan beberapa rak yang terisi dengan berbagai CD/album serta piringan hitam.

Kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan mendekati piano, membukanya, dan mengelus tutsnya seakan akan sedang menyentuh bayi yang baru lahir.

"Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star! Itu lagu yang akan kita mainkan, bagaimana Rukia-_chan_?"

"Baik! Akan kunyanyikan, nee-san buatlah piano itu bernyanyi seindah mungkin ok?"

Alunan melodi yang indah pun mengalun. Begitu juga dengan suara yang mengiringinya.

_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,**_  
_**How I wonder what you are!**_  
_**Up above the world so high,**_  
_**Like a diamond in the sky!**__** ...**_

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka selesai bermain. Keduanya saling tersenyum manis atas permainan yang telah mereka lakukan. Melihat adiknya tersenyum riang dan terus memuji permainan pianonya, tiba-tiba sorot mata sang kakak menyendu.

"Nee-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Rukia-_chan_ ... Boleh nee-san bertanya?"

"Nee-san ... Aku ini adikmu! Kau boleh menanyakan apa saja."

Sang kakak tersenyum getir mendengar pernyataan adiknya. Lalu mengusap puncak kepala sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kenapa kau begitu menyukai musik?"

"Nee-san sudah tahu alasannya kan?"

"Nee-san ingin mendengarnya lagi peri kecil!"

"Karena dengan bermain musik, aku merasa nee-san selalu berada di sampingku! Nee-san adalah seorang pianist yang sangat aku idolakan! Aku harap bisa bermain sehebat nee-san dan bermain di atas panggung yang sama," tukas Rukia.

Tatapan sang kakak pun semakin menyendu ketika mendengar ucapan adiknya yang sangat bersemangat. Dia tak tega harus menghancurkan harapan adiknya, dia takut kalau suatu saat nanti adiknya terluka akibat dari semua ini. "Kau pasti bisa Rukia-_chan_! Bahkan kemampuanmu nantinya akan melampaui kemampuan nee-san."

"Eeehh? ... Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kemampuanku bermain piano saat ini begitu buruk nee-san."

"Tidak ... Rukia-_chan _kau salah, kemampuanmu sudah sangat hebat untuk anak seumuranmu dalam memainkan piano."

"Benarkah?!"

"Hmm ... oleh karena itu, teruslah bermain piano dan tingkatkan kemampuanmu Rukia-_chan!, _nahh selanjutnya lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

.

.

.

.

**~...::The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms::...~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

**WARNING!  
AU, OOC, typo(s), Misstypos, Jalan cerita semau Author, Ide pasaran dan klise (maybe?), Author newbie, D.L.L, D.S.B**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Bad Memories**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like, don't read! Simple as that ^.^**

"... ia!"_  
_"Rukia!"

Gadis itu tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih tercecer di alam bawah sadar. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia melirik ke arah orang yang membangunkannya, wajah orang itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Di tangannya tergenggam sehelai kertas–yang entah apa isinya.

"Hinamori? Ada apa?" suaranya terdengar berat dan sedikit parau tanda orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku? Ahh sangat baik kok."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Rukia, kau ... Menangis, dalam tidurmu."

Mendengar itu Rukia langsung menyentuh wajahnya. Dan benar, ia merasakan tangannya sedikit basah oleh air mata.

"Mimpi itu lagi ya? Rukia, cobalah melihat ke depan, jangan buat dirimu seperti ini."

"Iya aku tahu, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Tunggu! Kenapa kau berada di dalam kamarku?"

"Ahh itu ... Jadi kau tidak menyadarinya? Maaf kalau tidak sopan, aku masuk ke kamarmu tanpa izin. Tadi Abarai-_san_ bilang melalui telepon kalau dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Karena pintu kamarmu tidak dikunci, jadi aku langsung masuk," jelas Hinamori.

"Ada perlu apa lagi dia? Ughh ... Jam berapa sekarang?" Rukia mengerang frustrasi, sudah berapa kali dia bertemu orang itu dan selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang selalu sama. Rukia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan berusaha untuk menghalau rasa amarahnya.

"Jam 9 pagi Rukia."

"Jam 9 hmm ... apa?! Jam 9?!"

Seakan ada benda berat yang baru saja menghantam kepalanya, Rukia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Hinamori yang terkejut atas tindakannya. Sungguh sikap yang tidak boleh ditiru jika kau adalah seorang keturunan bangsawan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-O0O-**

Dia menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Dirinya menatap butiran-butiran salju yang luruh di luar jendela cafe itu. Butiran salju yang melayang-melayang diterpa angin musim dingin dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah dan menyatu dengan hamparan putih yang sudah lebih dulu menyelimuti jalan.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang.  
Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yahh ... itu hanyalah masa lalu.

Dia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Cafe besar ini mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, dan tertawa, menikmati minuman hangat mereka.

Tepat pada saat itulah dia melihatnya, Renji baru memasuki cafe.

"Yo! Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku terlambat," sapa orang itu dan langsung mengambil duduk tepat di depannya.

"Kau terlambat selama 1 jam! Kau tahu kan? Aku sangat benci menunggu."

"Ya ampun, aku sudah minta maaf kan Rukia? Jalanan macet, akibat timbunan salju. Oh ... Ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti akan membunuhku!"

"Memang! Aku berharap itu bisa membunuhmu Renji! Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku di sini, katakan! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-O0O-**

Cuaca pagi ini gelap dan berangin ditambah salju turun. Mulanya, pria itu bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukannya di hari seperti ini. Dia merasakan kecapekan dan kurang tidur setelah pulang larut malam dari makan malam di rumah temannya.

Di sana, dia harus membantu membuang sampah, membereskan meja makan, serta pekerjaan lainnya yang membuat tubuhnya kini terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Dan parahnya, di rumah itu tak ada satu pun buku untuk dibaca sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh.

Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat dan rasa takut yang mencekam bercampur jadi satu, menggumpal dan menyumbat niatnya untuk memberitahu keberadaannya kepada keluarganya.

apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia pergi dari rumah tanpa seizin dari keluarganya sudah pasti membuat keluarganya khawatir dan kecewa. Tidak, bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai keluarganya. Ayahnya yang kelewat enerjik, ibunya yang begitu lembut, dan kedua adiknya yang membuat keluarga terasa lebih ramai. Dia menyukai semua itu.

Akan tetapi, masalahnya bersama pacarnya, atau bisa disebut mantan sekarang, membuatnya pergi dari hiruk pikuk ibu kota untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau balau.

Di dalam kamar hotel inilah kini dia berada. Di tatapnya sekeliling ruangan itu. Sunyi dan hanya terdengar samar-samar suara orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor hotel. Namun bagaimanapun, kondisi ini lebih baik daripada harus berurusan dengan gadis itu.

"Ini jauh lebih baik, aku akan pulang dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, aku rasa itu tidak masalah?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-O0O-**

"Renji! Kau ini tuli atau apa? Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tak akan melakukannya!" Rukia uring-uringan menghadapi orang yang berada di depannnya ini. Cukup, ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Lebih baik dia keluar dari cafe ini dan bersantai di dalam rumah. Bukankah dia sudah menolak berkali-kali? Kenapa orang yang satu ini begitu keras kepala?

"Rukia kumohon! Kau tak mengerti. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu dalam hal ini. Kumohon pertimbangkan dulu," balas Renji tak mau kalah.

Rukia yang tadinya sudah berdiri dan berencana meninggalkan cafe, tapi tangannya digenggam terlalu erat dan sekarang dapat dirasakan tangannya mulai sakit karena digenggam seperti itu. Akhirnya Rukia kembali melirik Renji dengan wajah sinis, bengis, dengan tatapan mata yang mengancam siap memangsa.

Melihat dirinya diancam dengan tatapan seperti itu, Renji sedikit melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dan menunggu Rukia bicara.

"Dengar baik-baik! Abarai Renji! Aku sudah sangat lama meninggalkan dunia musik, aku juga tidak yakin apakah kemampuanku masih sama seperti dulu. Jadi, carilah orang yang lebih baik dari aku, jangan pernah libatkan aku dalam dunia musik lagi! Permisi!"

Kali ini Rukia sudah tak menghiraukan lagi apa yang terjadi, terserah saja, mau orang itu bunuh diri, menjadi gila, itu bukan urusannya. Yang terpenting adalah ke luar dari cafe tersebut. Entah kenapa udara di dalamnya terasa sangat panas seakan membakar dirinya padahal ini adalah musim dingin. Renji terus meneriaki namanya dari kejauhan. Suasana cafe menjadi sedikit heboh akibat perdebatan kecil yang dilakukan Rukia dan Renji. Ahh ... Apa pedulinya tentang semua itu, toh dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan orang-orang yang berada di cafe itu.

Rukia pun keluar dari dalam cafe yang dianggapnya sebagai neraka dunia. Dia tak mau lagi terseret ke dalam lubang hitam yang pernah menjeratnya. Di sana gelap, hampa, dan sunyi. Dia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa, dan itu sangat menyiksa batinnya.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?

Kenapa tak ada satupun yang memihaknya?

Kenapa semua yang dimilikinya hilang begitu saja?

Kenapa harus musik? Yang dulunya membawa kebahagiaan padanya kini menghujaninya dengan ribuan jarum yang berkarat, sakit. Musik membawanya kepada kenangan buruk itu lagi.

"Nee-san katakan padaku! Apakah ini hukuman untukku? Kenapa harus seberat ini? Aku tak sanggup menahan semuanya, musik merebutmu dariku. Nee-san kumohon ... Kirimkan aku bantuan," guman Rukia.

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap horizon langit. Ruang luas yang terbentang di atas bumi, tempat beradanya matahari, bulan, bintang itu kini menghujani dirinya dengan butirang-butiran salju yang dingin.

Apakah nasibnya sekarang sama seperti salju yang turun itu? jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi dan mencair saat jatuh di atas dataran bumi.

"Mustahilkah? Mustahilkah … Jika aku berangan-angan kalau nee-san masih berada di sampingku dan bermain di atas panggung yang sama? Hahh … Aku rasa itu memang mustahil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Tolong sayaaa! Tolonglah Author yang sangat Newbie ini dalam dunia FanFic.  
saya tahu kok, di Fic yang saya buat ini masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Entah itu tata cara penulisan saya, EYD, dan lain-lain. Mohon bantuannya, jika ada yang salah mohon tulis di kotak review. saya mengharapkannya, untuk memperbaiki Fic ini dan mencoba yang terbaik. Hanya bermodalkan keberanian untuk mempublish ini.

Oh iya, sebenarnya saya gak terlalu tahu tentang dunia Pianist. Hanya melakukan riset kecil-kecilan bersama Mbah Google. Kalau ada yang salah, silahkan ingatkan saya.

akhir kata, boleh minta saran dan kritikannya? ^.^

**Sign,  
Classie**


	2. Chap II Melody of The Wild Dance

jumpa lagi! maaf updatenya lama, tugas sekolah saya menggunung *nangis kejer*  
dan untung ada temen yang neror siang malam nuntut fic ini.

_Arigatou minna!_ yang udah baca, nge-review, fave, serta alert fic ini. ini chap seanjutnya! **Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Previously on __The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms_

_Apakah nasibnya sekarang sama seperti salju yang turun itu? Jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi dan mencair saat jatuh di atas dataran bumi._

"_Mustahilkah? Mustahilkah … __J__ika aku berangan-angan kalau nee-san masih berada di sampingku dan bermain di atas panggung yang sama? Hahh … __A__ku rasa itu memang mustahil."_

**-O0O-**

Rukia sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan cafe. Dingin terasa menusuk tulang. Rukia merapatkan kembali syalnya yang bermotif bunga_ cosmos_. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan keadaan sekitarnya. Yang terlihat oleh jangkauan matanya hanyalah beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, tak satupun dari orang-orang itu dikenalnya. Memang, sejak kepindahannya ke Tokyo empat tahun lalu, hanya Hinamori yang dikenalnya.

Tanpa disadari, kakinya sudah menuntunnya ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang memiliki halaman bermain cukup luas dengan beberapa fasilitas permainan seperti ayunan, jungkat-junkit, seluncuran, dan lainnya. Taman kanak-kanak itu juga memiliki sebuah gedung bertingkat satu dengan dinding berwarna merah bata sebagai tempat berlangsungnya pembelajaran. Di sekeliling gedung itu terdapat beberapa pohon sakura yang diselimuti salju tebal. Awalnya Rukia ingin langsung pulang ke rumah akibat insiden kecil yang dialaminya di cafe tadi. Tapi kaki-kakinya menolak untuk kembali ke rumah dan malah membawanya ke tempat ini.

Sudah terlanjur kan? Apa salahnya mengunjungi taman kanak-kanak ini sebentar. Rukia membuka gerbang taman kanak-kanak itu, kedatangan dirinya disambut oleh seorang petugas keamanan di TK ini.

"Ahh ... Rukia-_san_? Mengunjungi temanmu ya?" petugas keamanan itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum ramah. seakan sudah hafal di luar kepala maksud kedatangan Rukia.

"Benar. Apakah Hinamori sedang mengajar?" balas Rukia juga tersenyum, hanya sebuah bentuk formalitas.

"Iya, dia sedang mengajar saat ini. Apa perlu kupanggilkan?" tawar petugas itu.

"Tidak, tidak usah! Itu akan merepotkannya, aku yang akan masuk ke dalam."

Petugas keamanan itu pun hanya mengangguk singkat dan berlalu dari hadapan Rukia. Rukia kembali berjalan perlahan menyusuri karpet putih yang sedikit menghambat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, dia dapat mendengar samar-samar suara Hinamori yang sedang bernyanyi. Rukia terus mendekati suara itu dan sampailah dia di depan ruang kelas yang pintunya dihiasi oleh ornamen _origami_ burung dan kupu-kupu dengan berbagai warna. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan mengusik kegiatan belajar-mengajar Hinamori.

"Rukia? Kau kah itu?" tanya Hinamori memastikan, ketika melihat sosok Rukia yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Umm ... Apa aku mengganggu?"

.

.

.

.

**~...::The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms::...~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

**WARNING!  
AU, OOC, typo(s), Misstypos, Jalan cerita semau Author, EYD kagak jelas, Ide pasaran dan klise (maybe?), Author newbie, D.L.L, D.S.B  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ****Melody of The Wild Dance**

* * *

**H****idup ini ibarat melodi,****  
****J****ika ingin meraih keindahannya****  
****M****aka susunlah notnya dengan sempurna****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like, don't read! Simple as that ^.^**

"Mereka kelihatan bahagia," bisik Rukia pelan yang sekarang duduk di dekat Hinamori. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penjuru ruang kelas memerhatikan setiap anak yang kini sedang menikmati makanan mereka, jam istirahat.

"Hmm ... Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Hinamori menoleh ke arah Rukia. Rukia memang sering datang ke tempatnya mengajar dan mengobrol ringan di saat jam istirahat seperti ini. jadi, merupakan hal yang sangat lumrah ketika Rukia datang tiba-tiba.

"Mereka saling tersenyum, berbagi, dan bahkan tertawa. Aku iri," sambung Rukia. Entah rasa apa yang sekarang sedang menohok hatinya, ketika melihat betapa harmonisnya hubungan seluruh anak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yahh kau benar. Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjaga senyum itu agar tidak hilang," ujar Hinamori sambil tersenyum maklum kepada Rukia. Hinamori tahu semua perihal buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya ini. Masa lalu yang kelam itu nyaris membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang hidup tanpa tujuan, untung saja tidak sampai tahap _jisatsu_**(1)**, memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.  
Lalu keduanya dilanda keheningan selama beberapa menit, hingga Rukia kembali berbicara.

"Hinamori?"

"Ya Rukia, ada masalah?"

"Jika boleh tahu, apa yang membuatmu merasa sangat bahagia?"

Hinamori menatap Rukia kaget bercampur heran, temannya tidak sedang diserang demam tinggi kan? Atau jangan-jangan udara di musim dingin membuatnya berbicara hal-hal yang ngawur?

"hehehe ... Kau lucu Rukia, kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" sindir Hinamori sambil cekikikan. Betapa lucunya wajahnya Rukia ketika berbicara seperti itu, seperti polosnya anak kecil saat bertanya _'Bagaimana rasanya jika bisa terbang seperti burung?'_

"Aku serius!" celetuk Rukia dengan wajah yang merah padam antara malu sekaligus marah.

"Tak perlu marah Rukia, aku hanya bercanda kok. Kau tahu? Kadang bahagia itu sederhana, saat kau mau mengerti dan memahami. Bagiku ... Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih indah selain bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum dengan sebuah usaha yang aku lakukan."

"Heh … Entah kenapa aku merasa terkadang kau pintar juga dalam hal berkata-kata."

"Nahh aku anggap itu pujian. Oleh karena itu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memberiku permen? Boneka?"

"Bukan! Umurmu sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Ini yang akan kuberikan." Hinamori menyodorkan selebaran brosur berwarna coklat keemasan yang baru saja diambilnya dari laci meja, di kertas itu terdapat tulisan dengan judul "The Sound of Music" yang dicetak besar. Di brosur itu berisi beberapa keterangan singkat dan lengkap.

Alis Rukia menukik tajam ke bawah. apa maksudnya ini? Ajang kompetisi untuk para pianist? Tidak, jangan musik lagi. Itu sudah cukup membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling di pagi ini. Mendadak hatinya dilanda badai topan, membekukan seluruhnya dengan dingin yang tersibak gemuruh. Meraung kesakitan kala luka lama yang kembali menganga.

"Kau bercanda? Aku kira kau sudah tahu kalau aku sudah meninggalkan dunia musik selama 9 tahun lamanya. Kau ingin aku ikut ini?" Rukia mengibarkan brosur itu ke depan wajah Hinamori, lalu menghela napas lelah. Dunia serasa tidak adil untuknya, menyeret paksa dirinya ke dalam jurang curam, mengisolasi tanpa ada cahaya penerang setitik pun.

"Hah? Aku tidak bilang padamu untuk mengikutinya. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke sana untuk menemaniku. Kau tidak akan ikut bermain, tapi kita ke sana untuk mendengarkan musik," jelas Hinamori sedikit ragu, takut kalau Rukia menolak bahkan lebih buruk lagi.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik? Beri aku alasan yang kuat kenapa aku harus datang ke sana." Tuh kan! Tepat sasaran. Tersirat sebuah penolakan dari gaya bicaranya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemaniku! Aku tidak ingin pergi sendiri, ayolah kumohon?" rajuk Hinamori, hanya kata itu yang tebersit.

"_Fine_! Kau menang! Acara ini akan dilaksanakan dalam dua minggu lagi ya?" Rukia kembali menilik brosur yang berada di tangannya. Kali ini dia tak bisa menghindar lagi, sekuat apa pun usahanya. Desakan Hinamori membuat dirinya tak punya pilihan lain. Ayolah ... Rukia tidak serendah itu untuk mengecewakan sahabatnya.

"Hmm-mmm ... Janji kau harus datang ya!"

"Ya ya ya. Ada lagi?" kata Rukia sambil menggerutu di dalam hatinya, sedikit keberatan atas janji yang diajukan Hinamori secara sepihak.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum? Jika kau selalu memasang tampang seperti itu, kau lebih mirip seperti ratu es yang kejam dan suka menyiksa. Pasti kakakmu sangat sedih melihat dirimu seperti ini."

"Hey hey, Hinamori ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan nee-san," protes Rukia. Serangan apa lagi yang akan dilancarkan Hinamori? Bom nuklir kah?

"Aku tahu! Tapi kakakmu selalu mengawasimu di atas sana kan? Melihat dirimu yang seperti ini sudah pasti membuatnya sedih." Raut wajah simpatik tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya yang diperuntukkan kepada seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan—sedikit keras kepala dan susah diatur—yang duduk di sampingnya.

Rukia terdiam. Kata-kata Hinamori ada benarnya juga. Tapi masalahnya, apakah dia bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi? Hatinya sudah terlanjur beku, tak lagi merasakan kehangatan.

Entahlah ... Tapi waktu akan menjawab semuanya.

"Ah ya! Satu lagi Rukia, laki-laki tak akan pernah melirikmu, kau mau menyandang status jomblo seumur hidup? Jika tidak, maka lakukan sesuatu pada wajah yang mengerikan itu," lanjut Hinamori sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Menghindari konsekuensi terburuk yang akan datang dari Rukia.

Baiklah, kata-kata Hinamori yang satu itu semakin membuat moodnya bertambah buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_After Two Weeks Later_

Gedung yang digunakan untuk ajang kompetisi ini di-_set up_ dalam suasana non formal namun tetap mengesankan kemegahan gedung ini. Sekitar seratus penonton—lumayan banyak hanya untuk ajang kompetisi—duduk melingkar. Sedangkan peserta lomba akan memperlihatkan permainan pianonya di atas panggung berbentuk bulat yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah penonton.

Yahh ... Barangkali _set up _seperti ini dimaksudkan untuk menghadirkan aura _Chopin _yang sebagian besar konser-konsernya dilakukan di ruangan kecil, di salon-salon sederhana, dengan tidak begitu banyak penonton. Namun, dari kesederhanaan itu _Chopin_ membangun sebuah musik yang indah, megah, menyentuh, dan abadi.  
Ok, sampai di situ dulu bahas tentang _Chopin. _

Beralih ke Kuchiki Rukia yang duduk di kursi penonton ke delapan dari depan bersama seseorang di sebelahnya. Semua kursi-kursi di aula ini hampir seluruhnya sudah diduduki oleh orang-orang. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, seluruh lampu-lampu ruangan diredupkan. Lampu-lampu sorot _LED _difokuskan ke arah panggung peserta lomba.

"Rukia lihat! Sebentar lagi akan dimulai!" ujar Hinamori sambil mengguncangkan lengan Rukia.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu itu." Lalu Rukia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam saku mantelnya yang terbuat dari bahan _tweed _biru terang dan mengeluarkan _earphone_ berwarna putih. Saat Rukia akan memasang _earphone_ tersebut ke telinganya, tangan Hinamori mencegahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini Rukia? Kau seharusnya mendengarkan permainan piano para peserta. jika kau memasang _earphone _bagaimana kau akan mendengar?" Komentar Hinamori sedikit marah atas tindakan temannya yang keras kepala ini. Dia sungguh tak dapat menebak jalan berpikir Rukia yang begitu luar biasa. Luntur sudah semangatnya untuk melihat _performance_ para peserta.

"Kembalikan _earphone_ku! Yang penting aku datang kemari untuk menemanimu kan?" Rukia merebut paksa _earphone_nya dari tangan Hinamori.

"Hei, tapi kau juga berjanji akan ikut mendengarkan!" sanggahnya.

"Aku tak pernah membuat janji semacam itu," ralat Rukia.

Hinamori hanya bisa pasrah. Adakah hal lain yang bisa membuat sahabatnya ini bersikap lebih lembut? Dan tidak menyangkal apa yang sudah menjadi takdirnya?

**-O0O-**

**Rukia's POV**

Dasar Hinamori, kentara sekali kalau dia berusaha memaksaku untuk kembali ke dunia musik. Tidak apa-apa, aku hargai usahanya itu. Semua orang sama saja.

Lagi pula, _playlist_ku tertinggal di kamar. Lantas ... Kenapa memakai _earphone?_ Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak memiliki alasan yang pasti. Mungkin agar kelihatan tampil _stylish_, hmm ... Aku rasa itu tidak ada hubungannya.

"Rukia, itu peserta yang pertama! Namanya Dokugamine Riruka. Juara ketiga di ajang kompetisi tahun lalu."

Masih belum menyerah ya Hinamori? Semangatmu sungguh luar biasa. Mungkin aku harus belajar banyak darimu. Dan siapa katanya tadi? Dokugamine Riruka? Gadis berambut panjang dengan warna _magenta_ yang sedang berdiri di atas podium itu? Juara ketiga?

Ah aku baru ingat! Si keluarga Dokugamine, yang rata-rata semuanya adalah musisi terkenal. Bodohnya aku tidak menyadari hal itu.

Di sana, Riruka mulai mengambil posisi duduknya di atas bangku piano dan jari-jarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano berirama.  
Alunan ini ... Ya aku mengenalnya.

_Stravinsky 'Petrushka'_

Sempurna, dia memainkannya tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Musik yang dapat dibilang cukup sulit ini dapat ditaklukkannya dengan baik. Tapi aku tidak suka. Lihat saja dirinya, dia berdiri dengan angkuh setelah selesai bermain, dagu yang sedikit diangkat dan tanpa ada senyuman sedikit pun. Setelah membungkukkan badan kepada para juri, dia berlalu pergi begitu saja. Bahkan tepukan tangan yang meriah dari penonton pun tak ditanggapinya.

Dokugamine Riruka, jika kau mengikuti ajang ini hanya sekadar untuk memamerkan bakat pianistmu sebaiknya tidak usah. Jangan menghina musik klasik dengan bakatmu, itu menjijikkan.

"Rukia bukankah tadi itu hebat? Upss, aku lupa kalau kau tidak mendengarkan. Kau membosankan Rukia," ucap Hinamori dengan sarkastis. Aku tahu dia marah padaku saat ini, sikapku memang terlalu egois.

Peserta selanjutnya, kali ini seorang gadis SMA tahun ketiga—begitu yang kudengar dari Hinamori—memainkan _Chopin Etude Op.10 No.3_. Dia membawakannya dengan lembut dan santai, sehingga semua penonton di sini dibuat terhanyut dalam permainannya.

Peserta demi peserta tampil, sekitar 4 jam aku habiskan waktu di gedung musik ini. Saatnya _Break. _aku serta Hinamori pun bangkit dari kursi dan keluar mencari minuman.

Saat di luar aula gedung musik, mataku disuguhkan oleh pemandangan adegan perkelahian—yang unik sekaligus aneh—antara seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan umm ... Seorang berandalan? Jangan tanya kenapa aku menyebutnya berandalan, lihat saja rambutnya yang berwarna oranye dan runcing itu. Apa dia mengecatnya?

Perkelahian unik sekaligus aneh, sang pria paruh baya yang bertekuk lutut membuat suasana dramatis di hadapan orang berandalan yang terus mengomel panjang lebar. Pria berambut hitam itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan membuat ... Air terjun_ Niagara_ atau lebih tepatnya air mata yang terlalu berlebihan menurutku. Apa mereka sedang latihan drama? Sungguh pemandangan yang nista sekali.

"Apa yang kau lihat Rukia? Aku sudah kehausan, ayolah cepat! Sebelum kompetisinya dilanjutkan lagi!" Hinamori menarik tanganku menjauh dari kedua orang itu, dan mencari mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Seakan dikejar oleh bom waktu, Hinamori menggerakkan kakinya begitu cepat. Jika terlambat satu detik saja, maka meledaklah gedung ini.

"Drama komedi gratis, kau tidak mau melihatnya?" candaku pada Hinamori sambil berusaha menyamai langkah kakiku dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, kami menemukan sebuah _vending machine_ dengan warna merah mendominasi.

"Dimana?" Hinamori meneliti setiap minuman kaleng di dalam mesin itu dengan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal—tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaanku, setelah didapat apa yang diinginkannya dia memasukkan uang lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari mesin penjual otomatis itu.

Apa dia tidak melihatnya tadi? Atau dia memang mengabaikannya? Pemandangan aneh yang dengan jelasnya terpampang nyata di samping pintu aula musik.

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja. Kau bilang ingin kembali sebelum kompetisinya dimulai lagi kan Hinamori? Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Aku mengambil minuman kaleng yang disodorkan Hinamori padaku. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh menuju aula musik, tiba-tiba tangan Hinamori menarik _earphone_ku—lagi—sehingga seluruh bagian _earphone_ ke luar begitu saja dari mantelku.

Duh! Aku ketahuan.

"Jadi ... Kau selama ini mendengarkan permainan semua peserta kan? Apa maksudnya ini?" tangan Hinamori menenteng _earphone_ku dengan sebelah tangan, menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan kiri menuntut penjelasanku.

"Itu ... Aku mencoba tampil _stylish_, bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku akui ini adalah alasan terkonyol yang pernah kukatakan. Sungguh tidak seperti seorang Kuchiki.

"Dengan ini? Gelagatmu aneh sekali sejak berada di aula musik tadi, dari awal aku memang mencurigaimu, kau menjadikan benda ini sebagai tameng? itu tak ada gunanya. Huftt sudahlah ayo kembali," sergah Hinamori begitu cepat membuatku terlonjak kaget.

Kami pun kembali ke tempat semula. Ada yang sedikit berbeda ketika kami memasuki ruangan, aku tidak tahu apa ini perasaanku saja atau memang fakta, jumlah penonton yang hadir bertambah tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya—menurut taksiranku. Untung saja kami datang lebih awal beberapa menit, jika tidak, maka nasib kami berdua akan seperti orang-orang yang berdiri di sana—tidak mendapatkan kursi untuk duduk. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Apa yang kami lewatkan?

"Hinamori apa yang—" ucapanku mau tak mau harus kuhentikan kala melihat Hinamori sedang berbicara kepada orang lain, dia kelihatan begitu antusias.

"Kau serius? Si tampan tuan Kurosaki mengikuti ajang kompetisi ini?!" Pekikan riang keluar dari mulutnya. Mengabaikan keberadaanku yang sedari tadi diam mematung di kursi.  
Kau mengabaikanku Hinamori, Dan lebih memilih berbicara dengan orang asing di sebelahmu? Kenapa aku jadi posesif begini sih. Ya ... Sudahlah, biarkan Hinamori berbicara dengan orang itu, tentu saja dia merasa bosan denganku, aku selalu mengabaikannya saat kompetisi berlangsung tadi—aku pantas menerimanya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang, siapa itu Kurosaki? Dan julukan 'si tuan tampan' menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Rukia kau tidak akan percaya ini! sang juara tahun lalu, Kurosaki! Dia datang dan ikut berpartisipasi lagi!" masih dengan pekikan riangnya yang membuat tanganku refleks menutup telinga.

"siapa? Kurosaki? Apa peduliku?" Aku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun mendengar seseorang yang bernama Kurosaki. Serius ... Belum pernah sama sekali, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya.

"Percayalah! Kau pasti akan menyukai permainannya, aku jamin itu!" Teriak Hinamori dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau terlalu fanatik Hinamori." Kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Terperangah akan perubahan emosi yang begitu cepat pada dirinya.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah podium. Seseorang berjalan di atasnya. Dan warna itu? Kelihatan familiar di mataku, makhluk oranye! Ya si berandalan yang terlibat perkelahian adu mulut dengan pria paruh baya tadi. Ini sungguh di luar dugaanku, penampilannya yang sangar serta alis yang bertaut tajam seperti berandalan liar itu seorang pianist? Bagaimana bisa? Ternyata pepatah itu benar, _don't judge a book by it's cover _dan itu berlaku padaku sekarang.

Pria itu mengambil posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin, mengatur nafasnya lalu jari jemarinya menari-nari di atas tuts piano dengan lincah memainkan musik karya _Maurice Ravel, Gaspard de la nuit 'Scarbo'_. Melodi yang bagus dan sangat berseni, yang menceritakan tentang _Goblin _yang datang dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba di malam hari.

Musik yang dimainkannya dapat disajikan dengan apik dan menghipnotis seluruh penonton, aku benci mengakui ini tapi itu memang benar, aku pun seperti di bawah kendalinya. Pikiranku seolah-olah terasa kosong dan hanya dipenuhi oleh nada-nada yang dilantunkannya. Dan lagi, pandangan mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadaku membuat suaraku tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan.

Berakhir. Seluruh penonton riuh dalam tepuk sorak. Mereka berdiri memberikan penghormatan dengan terus bertepuk tangan—terkecuali aku. Tepuk tangan yang tanpa henti itu menunjukkan apresiasi mereka terhadap pertunjukan yang begitu memukau.

Kuperhatikan sosoknya lekat-lekat, dia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, bulir-bulir keringat yang berjatuhan di sekitar wajahnya, ritme napasnya yang naik turun tidak beraturan, serta senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya. Tapi jika diteliti lagi, kelihatannya senyum itu sedikit tidak … Ikhlas? Aku memang tidak bertepuk tangan seperti penonton lainnya, tidak juga berdiri seperti juri-juri di kursi depan sana. Tubuhku membatu di tempat, lantunan nada-nada yang dimainkannya masih terngiang di benakku. Terekam dengan sempurna oleh memori otakku.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu bertanya lagi, kau sungguh terkejut atas permainannya kan? Kau bahkan diam tak berkutik sedikit pun." Suara Hinamori terdengar di sela-sela riuhnya tepuk tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinamori, aku ingin pulang sekarang. Masalah siapa yang akan lolos ke babak final, _it's none of my business_! Jika kau mau menunggu lama disini tidak apa-apa asalkan aku dibiarkan pulang, aku bukan tipikal orang yang sabar menunggu."  
Kakiku hampir seluruhnya terasa keram. Kami sudah berdiri cukup lama di sini—bagian luar aula musik—hanya untuk menunggu pengumuman peserta yang berhasil lolos ke babak final. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

"Sebentar lagi Rukia, sebentar saja ya? Aku ingin melihatnya. Kita akan pulang bersama setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," pinta Hinamori.

"Melihat siapa? Si tuan tampan Kurosaki? Sebenarnya kau mengagumi permainan musiknya atau orangnya?" sengaja kulemparkan _death glare_ terbaikku kepada Hinamori berharap dia mengerti keadaanku sekarang.

"Keduanya sih," balas Hinamori sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas membuatku semakin jenkel dan hampir menghancurkan vas bunga yang tidak bersalah di sampingku ini. Tapi aku masih memiliki akal sehat, bersabar adalah jalan yang terbaik. Tenang Rukia, jangan biarkan amarah menguasaimu.

Hampir sebagian dari penonton yang hadir tadi sudah ke luar gedung dan pulang. Kami? Salahkan orang yang sangat ambisius di sebelahku ini.  
"Oww Rukia dia di sana! Kyaa aku ingin meminta alamat _E-mail_nya." Dan sekarang, dia membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah—asetku yang berharga—dan mari kita lihat si tuan buruk rupa Kurosaki itu.

_Damn_! Dia juga melihat kemari. Dan berjalan ke ... Sini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Aku memeriksa ke sekelilingku berusaha mencari-cari seseorang, bisa saja kalau hipotesisku salah kan?

Tujuh langkah lagi! Dia memang berjalan ke sini. Hinamori belum pingsan kan? aku harap begitu.

Tidak ada angin dan hujan, seseorang langsung berlari ke arahnya dan bergelayut mesra di lengannya. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan bermesraan di depan umum! Lihat situasi dan kondisi dasar pasangan mesum! Ini penyimpangan, tak boleh dibiarkan.

**Normal POV**

"Hentikan Riruka! Kau membuatku malu, lepaskan!" Ichigo berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman monster yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Tidak akan! sebelum kau jawab pertanyaanku." Gadis yang dikenali namanya sebagai Riruka itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Merantai lengan pria di sampingnya dan menempel seperti perangko pada suratnya.

"Kau merepotkan! Itu jawabannya, sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku perlu berbicara dengan seseorang di sana." Ichigo masih berjuang melepaskan rantai di lengannya. Dia menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh di dekat vas bunga berukuran besar, tapi orang yang dimaksud tidak ada di sana.

"Tidak ada siapa pun di sana! Kau mencoba menghindariku ya?" Luapan emosinya tak bisa ditahan lagi, lalu gadis itu mengentak-entakkan kakinya ke lantai dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri.

Ichigo yakin ada seseorang di sana, lebih tepatnya ada dua orang. Yang satu memakai sweater polos berwarna hijau lumut dan yang satu lagi memakai mantel terusan berwarna biru terang sepanjang lutut. Apakah matanya mulai rabun? Itu mustahil.

Sekelebat memori mulai melintas di penglihatannya, seperti sebuah film lama yang diputar dengan _Background_ bunga sakura yang gugur berjatuhan.  
Dia ingat siluetnya dengan jelas.

Dia bahkan ingat bagaimana gadis kecil itu melantunkan melodi yang sampai saat ini masih terngiang di benaknya.

Dia juga ingat cara gadis kecil itu tersenyum mengucapkan sebuah rangkaian kalimat yang menjadi salam perpisahan mereka.

"Aku harap itu benar dirimu _sensei_, _my little cherry blossom."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(1) **_jisatsu : _bunuh diri

**A/N :  
**

ngebosenin ya? maaf! maaf! *bungkuk dalam2*  
sedikit cerita boleh ya? sebenarnya, fic ini terinspirasi setelah melihat performnya Ryota Yamazaki (kalau gak tahu siapa, ada di google kok). Sumpehhh keren bener, mangap2 mulut saya kayak ikan koi (?) dan tiba-tiba aja ada Rukia di sana *ini cuma khayalan Author yang ngelantur ke mana2*

ngomongin soal 'Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso'/'Nodame Cantabille' saya kagak tahu, ada kemiripan dengan fic saya ya? *pundung di pojokan*  
semuanya sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, yang udah kasih saran dan koreksinya. Maaf kalau chap yang ini masih ancur.

**Balasan Review :**

**Darries: **ada typo ya? hehe, maaf kalau bikin gak nyaman bacanya.  
makasih atas sukanya, hmm kaya'nya iya deh XD  
benarkah? semoga kagak sama.  
ini udah update! semoga suka :)

**Eikichi:** uahhh! makasih sarannya. Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso? ntar saya cari deh. thank's karena mau nunggu, ini udah update (mudah-mudahan sesuai harapan, kalau tidak mampuslah saya)

**Dearest:** fic ini keren ya? *garuk2* Arigatou! ini udah update :D

**Hendrik Widyawati: **suka? hehehe makasih ... Ini udah Update XD

**Special Thanks  
**_Megumi Dee, Ella Mabby-Chan, Azura Kuchiki, Fumika Crisilia, XxStarTimeZhafirxX, Arisa Narahashi,  
Darries, Eikichi, Dearest, Rini desu, Hendrik Widyawati, dan  
Dhisty Yuri_

segitu aja, Review please? XD

**Sign,  
Classie**


	3. Chap III This is a Destiny?

_Previously on __The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms_

_Dia ingat siluetnya dengan jelas._

_Dia bahkan ingat bagaimana gadis kecil itu melantunkan melodi yang sampai saat ini masih terngiang di benaknya._

_Dia juga ingat cara gadis kecil itu tersenyum mengucapkan sebuah rangkaian kalimat yang menjadi salam perpisahan mereka._

_"Aku harap itu benar dirimu __sensei__, __my little cherry blossom."_

**-O0O-**

Ichigo memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan santai menuju papan pengumuman. Jelas sekali, namanya tercantum di sana! Bukannya merasa senang ataupun bangga, malahan dia menatap papan itu setajam pisau silet jika mengingat kembali kalau dia mengikuti kompetisi ini karena ulah ayahnya yang mendaftarkannya tanpa _izin! _  
Saat itu, dia baru saja pulang dari liburan selama tiga mingggu di Osaka. Setelah sampai di bandara, ayah Ichigo langsung meneleponnya untuk datang kemari karena ada yang sangat darurat. Walhasil, dengan kecepatan _super-duper-kilat_ dia pergi ke sini karena bayang-bayang ketakutan akan keluarganya yang sedang dalam bahaya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya? Cengiran khas ayahnya yang meminta Ichigo untuk ikut kompetisi karena sudah terlanjur didaftarkan. Wajar saja kan kalau Ichigo marah?

"Ahh putraku~ kau berhasil masuk babak final!" sebenarnya niat sang ayah baik, ingin memeluk anaknya tapi Ichigo langsung menghindari terjangan sang ayah dengan sigap. Mengabaikan ayahnya yang sudah jatuh telungkup di atas lantai, Ichigo langsung menghampiri ibu serta kedua adiknya.

"Ibu ... maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu," lirih Ichigo pada ibunya.

"Ahh sudahlah sayang, ibu mengerti kok. Bagaimana kalau kita meyambut kepulanganmu dengan pergi makan malam di restoran?"

"Tidak, tidak bu! Aku rindu masakan rumah."

"Baiklah, ibu akan akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo pulang semuanya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~...::The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms::...~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

**WARNING!  
AU, OOC, typo(s), Misstypos, Jalan cerita semau Author, Ide pasaran dan klise (maybe?), Author newbie, D.L.L, D.S.B**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : This is a Destiny?**

* * *

**Berbicara tentang takdir, pasti kebanyakan orang berpikir kalau takdir adalah masalah kesempatan.  
Tapi bagiku, takdir adalah masalah pilihan.  
Bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditunggu, melainkan sesuatu yang harus dijemput.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like, don't read! Simple as that ^.^**

Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku novel yang sedang dibaca untuk kesekian kalinya karena Hinamori yang bergerak mondar-mandir tidak jelas di hadapannya, lalu duduk dengan kasarnya di sofa sehingga sofanya berjengit—Rukia yang juga duduk di atas sofa pun merasa tidak nyaman. Sudah berapa lama Hinamori melakukan itu? Mungkin sekitar lima menit.

Hinamori marah padanya, bisa dipastikan itu. Karena Rukia langsung menyeret paksa Hinamori ke dalam taksi yang sudah dipanggilnya dan langsung menuju rumah.  
Sebenarnya, rumah ini juga tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya milik Rukia, kakaknya yang membelikan rumah ini ketika ia memutuskan untuk menetap di Tokyo. Tidak memiliki tingkat, namun cukup luas dan megah. Apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya untuk membeli rumah semewah ini? karena yang tinggal hanyalah dua orang—Rukia dan Hinamori—yahh ... dan beberapa pembantu yang berjumlah sedikit. Kakaknya terlalu berlebihan.

Rukia dan Hinamori tengah berada di ruang santai. Ruang yang dilengkapi dengan tv layar datar berukuran 42 inci di atas rak tv persegi panjang berpelitur indah. Cat dindingnya berwarna krem sedangkan lantainya dilapisi dengan karpet lembut nan mahal. Di sudut ruangan terpajang lemari kaca tembus pandang berisikan barang-barang koleksi Rukia—buku novel, komik, album, dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah replika piano mungil dari kayu. Ruangan yang biasanya memberikan kenyamanan bagi Rukia entah kenapa kini terasa seperti tidak bersahabat dengannya. Rukia memutuskan untuk menutup dan berhenti membaca novelnya ketika seekor kucing Persia berbulu belang cokelat pudar campur putih beringsut ke kakinya dan menggeliat manja, Rukia membalasnya dengan mengelus bulu lembut kucing tersebut dan membawanya ke pangkuan.

"Hei Lucy ... kau lapar ya? Atau kedinginan?" tanya Rukia pada kucing itu walaupun dia sendiri tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Mustahil kalau kucing bisa bicara bahasa manusia, mereka hanya bisa mengeong.

"Sudah kubilang namanya itu Lucky bukan Lucy!" tandas Hinamori.

"Ehhh tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu ... kau masih marah ya?" Rukia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati kalau Hinamori masih membelakanginya. Kalau sudah seperti ini keadaanya, Rukia yang harus mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus _dosaku_?"

Berhasil, Hinamori mulai melihatnya dan tersenyum, senyum yang mengirimkan rasa gelenyar aneh di sekujur tubuh Rukia.

"Kau harus berjanji akan melakukannya!" terakhir kali Rukia ingat, perjanjian seperti inilah yang membuat Hinamori merajuk padanya.

"Iya ... tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh," balas Rukia sedikit khawatir seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinamori mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Rukia dan berbisik sesuatu. Awalnya Rukia memang mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui permintaan Hinamori.

"... dan juga harus menjadi guru musik pengganti, karena guru yang lama memutuskan untuk berhenti. Kepala sekolah memintaku untuk mencarikan penggantinya tapi tak kunjung dapat. Untuk itu, aku minta kerja samamu, sampai aku mendapatkan guru yang tetap."

Haruskah Rukia terpukau karena tawaran ini? Tadi Hinamori hanya meminta untuk memperbaiki suara piano sekolahnya yang sumbang. Apa hendak dikata ... Rukia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun. Itu nasibmu Rukia, kau harus melakukannya, setidaknya sampai guru yang asli datang kan?

"Kapan? Besok? Sebutkan saja apa yang harus kulakukan di sana."

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri, pokoknya datang saja!"

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menutup mata. Tangannya yang bebas masih saja mengelus bulu Lucky, merasakan betapa lembutnya bulu kucing itu. Kelihatannya semua yang terjadi di masa lalu akan terulang kembali, begitulah yang Rukia pikirkan saat ini. Hari sudah hampir menjelang malam, ketika Rukia melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jarum pendek di angka tujuh lewat dan jarum panjang di angka empat. Sebaiknya dia ikut membantu pelayan yang sedang memasak makan malam dibandingkan terus berdiam diri di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Layar laptopnya dibiarkan menyala begitu saja tanpa disentuh. Titik fokusnya saat ini berada pada _smartphone_ yang menampilkan beberapa baris kalimat—yang dianggapnya sangat mengganggu ketenangan.

**10 Missed Calls  
6 Unread Messages**

Umumnya, seseorang pasti akan melihat siapa penelepon atau si pengirim pesan tersebut. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan pria satu ini yang dengan mudahnya menghapus seluruh pemberitahuan itu, diintip saja tidak, apalagi dibaca. Karena menurutnya dia sudah tahu siapa dan apa isi pesan yang masuk. Diletakkan _smartphone_nya di atas meja belajar dan mengusap wajahnya lelah. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Setelah memberi tanda kalau orang tersebut boleh masuk, terlihat seseorang berpenampilan pakaian tidur, berambut pendek cokelat muda dengan poni yang tergantung di atas sisi kanan dahinya.

"Kakak belum tidur ya? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya orang tersebut yang merupakan adik dari pria berambut menyala ini.

"Belum Yuzu ... kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok. Makan malamnya tadi sangat enak," jawab Ichigo.

"Ahh syukurlah kalau kakak menyukainya." Jeda sesaat lalu sang adik kembali bertanya "Kakak, boleh minta tolong? Untuk mengantarku ke suatu tempat besok? Aku tahu kalau kakak sangat lelah karena baru pulang dari Osaka, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu mau minta tolong pada siapa. Ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, kalau ibu tidak bisa menyetir," jelas Yuzu.

"Aku ini kakakmu tahu! Bukan orang asing. Baiklah akan kuantar, jangan segan-segan untuk minta sesuatu kalau perlu."

Yuzu pun membalas pernyataan kakaknya dengan senyum lalu pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu. Ichigo membereskan mejanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku serta kertas, memasukkannya ke dalam rak bagian bawah. Bertepatan saa itu juga, sebuah buku melesak jatuh, buku yang sudah usang karena dimakan usia dengan _cover_ bergambar boneka kelinci yang sudah pudar. Diambilnya buku itu dengan sangat hati-hati, takut kalau buku itu akan tersobek sedikit saja. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya kala membaca isi dari halaman pertama buku tersebut. _**My Beautiful Dream.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roti bakar madu ditemani dengan secangkir kopi tanpa gula mengepulkan uap panas menggelitik indra penciuman Rukia menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini. Rukia memakai setelan pakaian yang cukup kasual namun sopan. Setelah selesai dengan beberapa kegiatan yang lazim di pagi hari, Rukia dan Hinamori berangkat menuju taman kanak-kanak tempat Hinamori bekerja.

Keduanya kini berada dalam taksi, saling berdiam diri tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Hinamori menatap menerawang ke luar jendela yang masih turun salju, Rukia fokus membaca novelnya yang berjudul The Da Vinci Code karangan Dan Brown—novel yang dibacanya kemarin.

"Maaf ... kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan." Suara sopir taksi di jok depan memecah kesunyian di antara mereka, setelah membayarnya keduanya pun turun dari taksi.

Kelas yang penuh keceriaan anak-anak membuat suasana hati Rukia ikut menghangat, dia ingat masa silam saat dia juga pernah mengajar seseorang dalam umur yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Kalau boleh jujur, Rukia sangat merindukan masa kecilnya dan juga kakak perempuannya.

"Semuanya! Sudah pasti tahu kan siapa aku?"

"Rukia _nee-san_! Orang yang paling suka menggambar kelinci," jawab seluruh anak-anak di kelas serempak, setahu mereka Rukia selalu menggambar kelinci jika diminta untuk menggambar. Hinamori yang berada di samping Rukia membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan berusaha untuk menahan gelak tawa.

"Ohh jadi itu yang kalian ingat tentangku, ya sudahlah. Nahh ... mulai sekarang ingat aku sebagai guru musik kalian ok?" seloroh Rukia.

"_Hai' _Rukia _sensei_!"

Rukia memulai materi pembelajarannya dengan hal-hal yang ringan. Anak-anak usia dini tidak bisa dipaksakan untuk belajar terlalu serius, begitu menurutnya. Anak-anak pun dapat menerima Rukia sebagai guru mereka dengan senang hati, mereka sangat antusias dan aktif selama Rukia mengajari mereka. Ada satu hal lagi yang belum Rukia laksanakan, memperbaiki suara piano yang sumbang. Mudah-mudahan pekerjaan yang satu ini dapat dijalankannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DENG DENG DENG**

Ampun ... suaranya seperti musik _horror_ di telinga Rukia. Apa piano ini belum dituning selama bertahun-tahun? Ingin rasanya Rukia mencekik orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang telah menelantarkan piano ini. Rukia menekan lagi tuts piano dan masih terdengar suara yang sama mengerikannya, lalu dia berputar ke balik piano dan melakukan sesatu. Seorang anak kecil memerhatikan dengan saksama setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Rukia.

"_Sensei_! Kenapa dengan pianonya? Rusak?" gadis itu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sudah sejak tadi terpendam di kepalanya.

"Seperti itulah Haruko-_chan_. Kenapa tidak bersama yang lain? Ini kan jam istirahat. _Sensei_ akan sangat lama di sini, sebaiknya Haruko-_chan_ main di kelas saja, tidak ada hal yang menarik di ruangan musik," jawab Rukia diselingi nada bercanda.

"Tidak mau! Haruko di sini saja, mungkin bisa membantu _sensei?_"

"Hahaha ... baik sekali Haruko-_chan_. Coba tekan tutsnya supaya _sensei_ tahu bunyinya."

Selanjutnya, Haruko duduk di depan piano, menekan tuts sesuai permintaan _sensei_nya. Berulang kali dilakukannya hal itu setiap Rukia memintanya. Selama satu jam Rukia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelaraskan dan mengembalikan suara piano pada kunci yang seharusnya sampai kemudian terdengar suara ting ting ting yang indah di semua tuts. Rukia berdiri dan menyeka peluh yang ada di dahinya.

"Fiuhh akhirnya selesai, terima kasih bantuannya Haruko-_chan_."

"Kalau mau mengucapkan terima kasih, mainkan dulu satu lagu untukku _sensei_," pinta Haruko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersedekap.

Rukia kebingungan, mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Segera saja Rukia berjalan ke luar pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari—memastikan kalau dia sedang berdua saja di sekitar ruang musik. Setelah memantapkan hatinya kembali, Rukia duduk di atas bangku piano, melakukan pemanasan pada jarinya agar tidak kaku. Sedangkan Haruko sudah duduk manis di lantai memasang telinganya baik-baik, tidak peduli kalau lantai itu bersih atau kotor.

"Sebenarnya _sensei_ sudah sangaatttt lama tidak menyentuh benda ini. _Sensei _akan memainkannya sebentar saja ok?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini TK kan Yuzu? Kenapa kemari?" Ichigo celingukan sendiri, mencari sesuatu yang membuat adiknya datang ke tempat ini. halamannya dipenuhi fasilitas permainan tetapi tertutup salju tebal, begitu juga dengan bangku-bangku di sudut-sudut halaman.

"Kunjungan rutin, aku akan mengantarkan beberapa potong kue untuk anak-anak di sini. Sebentar saja, kakak boleh melihat sekeliling atau menunggu di sini kok. Sampai nanti," kata Yuzu cepat.

Hangat atau dingin? Tentu saja Ichigo pilih yang hangat. Jika menunggu di sini pasti jari-jarinya akan membeku. Yuzu sudah memasuki gedung sekolah duluan, Ichigo kehilangan sosoknya dan lebih memilih untuk menuruti instingnya dalam memilih jalan. Dia mulai menyusuri dalam gedung dan melewati beberapa kelas.

"Ini hanya taman kanak-kanak, tetapi kenapa harus memiliki gedung seluas ini dan bertingkat pula! Tunggu ... mungkin di lantai atas ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik," gumamnya.

Ichigo mulai menapaki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua. Tidak seperti perkiraanya, ternyata lantai ini lebih kosong dan sedikit menyeramkan. Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk turun kembali. sesampainya di mulut tangga dan akan turun, telinganya samar-samar menangkap suara dentingan piano. Sedikit ragu, Ichigo pun mendekati asal suara dan bermuara di sebuah pintu kemudian dibukanya perlahan.

Gadis itu memainkan piano dalam tempo cepat, memecah kesunyian dengan musik yang begitu indah. Nada-nada indah itu keluar dari piano yang dimainkannya, seakan membawa seseorang ke dalam dunia dongeng yang penuh dengan keajaiban.

Ichigo menatap orang itu tak percaya lalu ke arah jemarinya yang lincah seperti gerakan kupu-kupu. Permainannya hanya sebentar tetapi meninggalkan kesan yang cukup mendalam, yupp ini adalah ciri khas dari cara bermain seseorang yang sangat berjasa dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Chopin Etude op.25 no.9 'Butterfly' aku benar?" Ichigo yang kelepasan bicara sontak mengejutkan gadis itu sehingga bangku yang didudukinya sedikit bergeser dari tempat semula membuat suara decitan halus. Dengan cepat, dia merotasikan kepalanya di mana Ichigo berdiri.

"Benar. Apa yang membuat Tuan kemari kalau boleh tahu?" suara gadis itu sedikit bergetar ketika bertanya. Dia langsung menutup pianonya dan menggaet tangan anak kecil yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Pianist ya? Permainan yang sangat mengagumkan. Ahh aku mencari ruang Kepala sekolah." Sebenarnya ini hanyalah akal-akalan Ichigo untuk menutupi kenyataan kalau dia sedang menjelajahi sekolah dan mencari sesuatu yang 'menarik'.

"Bukan, aku bukan pianist melainkan guru musik pengganti. Ruang kepala sekolah ada di lantai bawah. Dan juga saya sarankan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, jadilah seseorang yang sopan Tuan."

Ichigo tahu kalau orang ini berbohong, permainan seperti tadi adalah permainan yang sangat sempurna tanpa _miss_ sedikitpun menandakan kalau dia adalah seorang pianist berpengalaman. Terlebih lagi, Ichigo sangat mengenal orang ini meskipun dia sudah berubah secara fisik dan mental, seperti wajah dan suaranya yang lebih dewasa. Terkecuali ada satu yang belum berubah, karisma aristokratik dalam darah kebangsawanan miliknya yang selalu menuntut seseorang untuk bertindak sesuai tata krama.

"Hehehe ... permainan pianomu membuatku lupa untuk mengetuk pintu, aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak sopan dan mengusikmu. Aku permisi dulu ke lantai bawah _sensei_," seloroh Ichigo sambil melenggang pergi dari ruangan musik tersebut.

'_Jadi dia bekerja di TK tersebut,' _batin Ichigo sambil manggut-manggut dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Yuzu di dalam mobil.  
"Ehh apa aku menyebutnya _sensei_ tadi?!" pekik Ichigo nyaris tidak percaya pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Maksud kakak siapa?" tanya Yuzu keheranan dengan gelagat kakaknya.

"Seseorang yang kakak temui di TK tadi," terang Ichigo.

Yuzu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pandangan Ichigo memang terkunci pada jalan raya, tetapi mulutnya tidak henti-henti meracau dan sesekali menggumamkan kata 'memalukan'. Mungkin, bagi Ichigo peristiwa tadi memang memalukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Silahkan hajar saya. Maaf karena keterlambatan update, habisnya lagi buat fanfic request dari kawan yang saya sendiri kagak ngerti cara menuangkannya dalam tulisan. Terpaksa nunda fic ini dulu beberapa saat untuk cari referensi (kok jadi terkesan curhat ya? Sorry deh XD)  
untuk catatan, di fic ini Rukia sama Ichigo umurnya dibuat beda 2 tahun.  
Rukia 23 tahun dan Ichigo 21 tahun.

Sekian celoteh dari newbie gaje bin aneh ini.

**Balasan Review : (for anonymous and no-login, buat yang login silahkan cek PMnya ya ^.*)  
**

**deaest: **makasih udah dibilang keren *nangis terharu*  
kalau soal berapa chapter, Authornya juga gak yakin berapa banyak, endingnya aja belum ditentuin *ditebas* hehehe sebenarnya diri pribadi sih stres kalau buat fanfic yg chapternya banyak :D

**Megumi Dee:** err kurang gereget ya? Bukan keahlian saya untuk membuat cerita yang bisa bikin orang gereget XD but, i will try my best.

**angel88est: **ini udah dilanjut, makasih atas suka dan semangatnya :)

**Fadhilla-Illa: **oh ya? Ini keeki-chan? Tumben buka ffn?  
ini udah lanjut. Gak papa kok, udah ninggalin review aja manusia satu ini udah seneng banget.

**Guest: **oh benarkah? Fanfic ini dibuat karena akhir2 ini Authornya sering dengerin musik klasik :D  
ok, ini udah dilanjut.

**Special Thanks****  
**_yang pastinya kepada semua yang membaca, fave, serta alert fic ini.  
Apalagi yang udah sempatin untuk review dan koreksinya … I'm really very grateful to you._

Hehehe … boleh minta review lagi? *diinjek*

**Sign,  
Classie**


	4. Chap IV Song of The Soul

_Previously on __The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms_

_"Ehh apa aku menyebutnya Sensei_ _tadi?!" pekik Ichigo nyaris tidak percaya pada mulutnya sendiri._

_"Maksud kakak siapa?" tanya Yuzu keheranan dengan gelagat kakaknya._

_"Seseorang yang kakak temui di TK tadi," terang Ichigo._

_Yuzu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pandangan Ichigo memang terkunci pada jalan raya, tetapi mulutnya tidak henti-henti meracau dan sesekali menggumamkan kata 'memalukan'. Mungkin, bagi Ichigo peristiwa tadi memang memalukan._

**-O0O-**

Ruangan musik yang minim cahaya itu memberikan suasana mencekam layaknya rumah kosong yang terabaikan. Debu-debu tak kasatmata menempel di setiap dinding serta lantai ruangan juga alat-alat musik yang terbungkus kertas kumal. Beberapa di antaranya ada bangku lapuk yang ditumpuk seperti gunung di bagian paling pojok ruangan—tempat yang sangat cocok untuk melakukan uji nyali. Ditambah lagi aura pekat yang menyelubungi sekitar Rukia dengan mulut yang komat-kamit seperti mengucapkan mantra sihir. Haruko memandangi daun pintu lamat-lamat lalu berganti ke Rukia.

"_Ne_ _Sensei_! Paman tadi siapa? Rambutnya aneh ... tapi aku suka!" celetuk Haruko.

"Jangan dekati dia Haruko-_chan_, _Sensei_ takut kalau dia akan memberikan dampak buruk padamu. Lihatlah! Bahkan dia tidak mengenal 'apa itu' tata krama!"

"Hmmm tapi kelihatannya paman itu baik _Sensei_, mudah-mudahan besok dia datang lagi," ucap Haruko sambil senyum lebar. Rukia menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Haruko baru pertama kali melihat orang berambut aneh itu dan langsung suka? Inikah yang disebut-sebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama?_hehh_ Rukia! Berpikirlah dengan jernih, dia hanya anak kecil. Secara logisnya, mana mungkin ada seorang anak yang langsung menyukai seorang pemuda karena rambut _nyentriknya_.

"Baik ya? Itu mungkin _sihh_. Oh iya bagaimana kalau piano di sini dipindahkan saja? Sayang kalau hancur dimakan rayap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~...::The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms::...~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

**WARNING!****  
****AU, OOC, typo(s), Misstypos, Jalan cerita semau Author, Ide pasaran dan klise (maybe?), Author newbie, D.L.L, D.S.B**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : ****Song of The Soul**

* * *

**I still remember, the day when you sing, make all the souls who hear it vibrating.  
When the song ended, I keep repeating it.  
Because it was the best song in my life.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like, don't read! Simple as that ^.^**

"_Tadaima_." Setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, Ichigo meletakkan sepatunya di dalam rak dekat pintu masuk rumahnya.

"_OKAERI_ ICHI_-NII_," balas Karin dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Dia berdiri tidak jauh di depan pintu dengan tangan yang bersedekap sambil mengetukkan kaki kirinya di lantai. Menghadiahkan kedatangan Ichigo dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk.

"Hey hey ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak berbuat masalah 'kan?" tanya Ichigo keherenan dengan bahasa tubuh Karin yang dianggapnya sedang menantang seseorang untuk berkelahi.

"Satu level lebih tinggi di atas masalah. Masalah itu ada di ruang tamu. Ichi_-nii _kusarankan cepatlah selesaikan masalahmu dengan gadis itu, atau kau akan kutendang seperti _bola_. Jangan buat dia menangis OK?" setelah mengatakan itu Karin langsung pergi dari hadapan Ichigo seperti angin lalu.

Ichigo tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Karin. Masalah? Gadis? Setahunya dia tidak pernah membawa teman wanita ke rumah kecuali partnernya dan … Ya Inoue. _Ahh _gadis itu, Ichigo menepuk jidatnya sekali seraya tertawa hambar. Ternyata drama kolot yang dia lakoni bersama gadis itu belum juga berakhir—atau memang gadis itu yang tidak mau dramanya berakhir? Ichigo yakin barang siapa yang menonton dramanya pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Tidak perlu membayar tiket semahal tiket konser pianonya, cukup dengarkan saja kau pasti akan ikut tertawa.

Karena tidak mau ditendang seperti _bola_ dengan Karin—walau Ichigo tahu itu hanyalah gertakan—dengan ogah-ogahan Ichigo menuju ruang tamu dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, tapi jadinya malah seringai mengerikan bak perampok di gang sempit. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Ichigo melihatnya … dia berdiri sambil memandang takjub sebuah pigura yang tergantung di dinding berukuran sederhana. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna _burnt orange_ panjang selembut sutra serta tubuh yang indah layaknya seorang model majalah terkenal. Dan dia juga yang mampu membuat Ichigo _kabur_ dari rumah, demi menghindari gadis tersebut.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai lukisan itu ya Inoue, setiap kali kemari kau selalu memandangnya." Bukan sapaan yang ramah keluar dari mulut Ichigo seperti _'bagaimana kabarmu?' _malahan kalimat yang dikeluarkan Ichigo terdengar sinis yang mampu membuat nyali seseorang menciut untuk sekadar bicara dengannya.

"Iya itu benar. Padahal saat itu Kurosaki-_kun_ baru berumur 12 tahun, tapi lukisannya sudah sebagus ini," balas Orihime masih tetap pada posisi awalnya. Bagi Inoue, cara bicara Ichigo yang seperti itu sudah biasa didengarnya jika _mood_ sedang jelek dan tidak ingin diganggu.

"Kau masih marah Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Inoue. Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri—menatap punggung Inoue lekat-lekat. Apa gadis ini tidak peka? Sebaiknya jika bicara, tatap mata orang itu bukan malah memunggunginya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Inoue?" Ichigo malah balik bertanya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_ maaf … bukan maksudku untuk berbohong, sungguh! Aku saja terkejut saat mendengar kabar pertunangan itu," jelas Orihime dan memutar tubuhnya. Raut mukanya begitu khawatir, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang dirasanya begitu kering sembari memainkan ujung rok mini kotak-kotaknya.

"Tapi kau mengenal laki-laki itu dengan baik. Sudahlah Inoue aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, aku tidak marah padamu tapi rasa kepercayaanku padamu saja yang berkurang."

Matanya mulai terasa panas, tenggorokannya sakit membuatnya sulit untuk mengambil napas. Dia—Inoue—dengan sisa keberanian yang dimiliki, mencoba untuk bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa aku bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan itu lagi Kurosaki-_kun_?" Ichigo memasang pose berpikir sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu.

"Sebelum menjawab itu, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu … ikutlah."

Ichigo berjalan keluar ruang tamu disusul Orihime di belakangnya. Langkah kaki mereka membawanya ke kamar tidur Ichigo, Orihime yang menyadari itu kamar Ichigo pun mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Masuklah … di sini lebih nyaman bicaranya. Tidak perlu segugup itu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," ujar Ichigo manakala melihat Orihime yang ragu-ragu antara masuk atau tidak. Sambil tersenyum kaku, Orihime pun masuk. Ichigo mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu mempersilakan Orihime untuk duduk di kursi belajarnya. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke lemari bukunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci Kurosaki-_kun_?"

"Biar tidak ada yang masuk," jawab Ichigo dengan entengnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih. Orihime menerimanya dan membuka kotak itu. Lagi—Orihime kembali berdecak kagum kala melihat isi dalam kotak itu adalah sebuah _mug_ keramik yang begitu cantik dengan tinggi 6 sentimeter berwarna cokelat susu.

"Perhatikan Inoue … _mug_nya sangat cantik bukan? Dilihat dari segi mana pun dia tetaplah cantik, itu benda yang kubeli saat aku berada di Osaka," kata Ichigo yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Orihime.

"Sekarang … hempaskan ke lantai," sambung Ichigo seketika mendapat tanda tanya besar dari Orihime. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun seakan mengerti dan tersenyum tulus. "Lakukan saja, tidak apa." Orihime pun melemparkan _mug_ cantik tersebut ke lantai dan pecahannya berhamburan ke mana-mana.

"Pecah 'kan? Sekarang minta maaf pada _mug_ itu."

"Maaf …."

"Apakah dia utuh kembali Inoue?" Inoue menggeleng, sorot matanya semakin sendu melihat pecahan _mug _yang berhamburan di seluruh lantai.

"Kepercayaan seseorang diibaratkan seperti itu Inoue … awalnya memang cantik, tapi hanya dengan sekali hempasan ke lantai, _mug_ langsung pecah dan tidak dapat dirangkai kembali hanya dengan kata maaf. Sangat sulit untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan seseorang yang sudah kau khianati, itu adalah pelajaran yang paling penting yang disampaikan guruku padaku. Aku ingin kau mempelajarinya juga, jangan sampai kau khianati perasaan calon tunanganmu Inoue." _Yahh_ … maksud Ichigo pelajaran tentang _mug_ pecah itu dia kutip dari sebuah novel yang diberikan temannya. Novel pertama yang mampu membuatnya menitikkan air mata walau hanya setitik.

"Kurosaki-_kun_ … aku … aku," ucap Inoue terbata-bata. Otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja untuk memproses kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan. Bahunya yang naik turun membuat Ichigo mulai panik. Tanda-tanda orang menangis. _'Tidak! Kumohon jangan Inoue! Jangan menangis!'_ teriak Ichgio di dalam batinnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Ichigo mendekati Orihime yang sedang menangkupkan muka menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba merengkuh Inoue dalam pelukannya, Ichigo juga berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Shhhht sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda tentang _mug_nya. sebenarnya _mug_ itu akan kujadikan sebagai hadiah pertunanganmu, jika kau suka aku masih punya satu lagi yang mirip dengan itu. aku sengaja membeli lebih hahaha … tentang kepercayaan tentu saja kau bisa mengembalikannya walau sulit, semuanya tergantung dengan usahamu Inoue, bagaimanapun juga kau yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku 'kan?" apa Ichigo yang mengucapkan semua itu? jawabannya iya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mulut Ichigo seakan tak terkontrol lagi dengannya, semuanya _lost control_. Bahkan adegan pelukan ini juga bukan kehendaknya! Dia seperti dikontrol dengan naskah drama._  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichi-_nii_ tadi aku mendengar suara barang pecah, apa kalian bertengkar hebat? Sehingga saling lempar-lemparan barang?" sergah Karin sengit saat melihat Ichigo dan Orihime keluar kamar. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian jalan melewati Karin—berusaha untuk terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa—sedangkan Inoue dengan semburat _pink _tipis di pipinya berjalan mengikuti Ichigo keluar rumah. Karin yang melihat dua insan berbeda _gender_ itu—yang menurut sudut pandangnya terlihat sedang kasmaran—mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"_Hueee_ Karin-_chan_! Nomor teleponnya tidak bisa dihubungi, padahal aku ingin membicarakan resep kue baru buatanku karena tadi aku tak melihatnya di TK," rengek Yuzu pada Karin yang sedang menyeruput coklat panas.

"_Yahh _mana aku tahu! Lagi pula kau 'kan besok pergi ke sana lagi ... jadi kenapa harus memasang tampang sesedih itu? _Geez _dasar aneh."

Sedangkan di luar rumah, Ichigo mengantar Orihime sampai ke mobilnya. Sebelum Orihime masuk ke dalam mobil, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ichigo melirik ke arah lain—menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Ichigo memilih untuk menampung butiran salju yang luruh menggunakan tangannya, wajahnya tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun, hanya ada kekosongan di sana.

"Apa kau masih menyimpannya Kurosaki-_kun_?"

"_Hnn_? Maksudmu novel pertama yang kau buat? Tentu saja aku masih menyimpannya, itu 'kan novelmu yang menjadi tonggak awal kesuksesan besarmu ... bukan begitu wahai novelis?"

"Bukan itu maksudku ... yang kumaksud adalah buku lagu yang pernah kau tunjukkan. Kurosaki-_kun_ bilang lagunya belum selesai dikerjakan karena pengarang musik itu memilih untuk tidak melanjutkannya," ralat Orihime.

"Yang itu rupanya. Buku itu masih ada bersamaku Inoue ... dan aku akan memaksa pengarang musik itu untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah pengarang musik itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi?"

"Aku sudah menemukannya Inoue, ternyata dia _bersembunyi_ di Tokyo. Aku penasaran dengan reaksinya nanti ketika kuperlihatkan buku itu."

"Semoga berhasil Kurosaki-_kun_, jangan lupa dengan janjimu kau akan mengenalkannya padaku."

Orihime masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian men_starter_ mobil _volvo_ _silvernya_. Mobil menderu meninggalkan halaman rumah Ichigo perlahan. Ekspresi mukanya kembali terlihat kosong dan hampa. Sungguh kabar yang mengejutkan ketika Ichigo mengetahui kalau Inoue—mantan kekasihnya sejak SMA—akan bertunangan kira-kira 3 minggu dari sekarang. Tahu dari mana Ichigo? Tentu saja dari teman SMAnya yang katanya pecinta kucing. Dia tahu hal ini karena temannya dan calon tunangan Inoue adalah sahabat dekat. Lucu memang, seorang pianis handal seperti dirinya ternyata juga bisa merasakan galau, gundah, gulana. Kata-kata 'bertunangan' itu melesat bagai sebuah anak panah yang sekali tembak langsung tepat sasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang dingin datang menghampiri, butiran dingin itu terus juga turun, bergulung-gulung ditiup angin menumpuk di jendela maupun tanah. Seorang gadis yang berpakaian tebal khas musim dingin mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela kaca. Hembusan napasnya menciptakan uap transparan pada kaca bening itu. Dia memperhatikan sebuah pohon sakura besar yang bediri kokoh di pekarangan TK, sungguh hebat pohon itu, walau pohon itu gundul tetapi masih tetap tegak dibawah terpaan angin musim dingin.

"_Huushh _melamun lagi, nanti kesurupan _lho_," interupsi sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Gadis itu membalasanya dengan gumaman 'merepotkan' lalu meninggalkan jendela itu.

"Merepotkan? Justru kau yang buat repot. Ya ya aku tahu kau sangat sayang dengan benda klasik seperti ini, tapi ... tidak bisakah dibiarkan saja ditempatkan di ruang musik? Lihat! Kelas mengajarku jadi sedikit sempit dibuatnya!" cerocos Hinamori, dia mendengar gumaman Rukia.

"Biar kuberi tahu, piano akustik itu sangat sensitif dengan suhu. Dia harus ditempatkan di tempat yang selalu kering dan suhu harus stabil. Di atas? Suhunya cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau yang namanya piano juga terbuat dari kayu dan stringnya terbuat dari baja yang mana kedua bahan ini tidak bisa kena _air_ atau berada dalam _suhu yang lembab_," cerita Rukia panjang lebar membuat Hinamori ingin membanting kepalanya seketika ke tembok—terlalu sadis—dan menangis karena pengetahuannya dianggap remeh Rukia. Hinamori sudah tahu itu semua, yang menjadi masalah adalah kelas mengajarnya menjadi sempit ditambah lagi anak-anak yang-ingin-tahu-segalanya terus menekan-nekan tuts piano menciptakan senanandung kematian. Kalau begini jadinya, anak-anak tidak mau belajar dan terus bermanin piano si*l*n ini.

"Tenang ... mereka akan belajar sambil bermain, tidak perlu khawatir, lagi pula tadi ada anak yang meminta bantuanku untuk bernyanyi. Hari ini mereka akan belajar tentang piano besoknya mereka pasti sudah bosan. Mengingat kalau bermain piano itu sangat sulit membuat kepala puyeng, setidaknya itu pendapatku pertama kali saat _nee-san_ mengajariku, " tambah Rukia seolah memahami argumen yang dipikirkan Hinamori.

"Rukia-_nee_! Kenapa kemarin nomor teleponmu tidak aktif? Aku jadi sedihhh."

"Y-Yuzu-_chan_ itu sebenarnya ... _handphone_ku sudah _game over_, maaf ya?" Rukia sebenarnya cukup terkejut saat melihat Yuzu yang berjalan masuk ke kelas—tiba-tiba sekali datangnya—sambil mengentak-entakkan kakinya _plus_ suara tinggi yang dikeluarkan Yuzu.

"Tidak apa Rukia-_nee_ kukira kau pergi dariku tanpa meninggalkan kabar seperti kakakku. _Ahh_ ngomongin soal kakakku, apa dia boleh masuk kemari?"

"Tentu. _Hmm_ ... Yuzu-_chan_ biasanya pergi sama ayah, sekarang sama kakak?"

"Sebenarnya Yuzu juga merasa aneh. Belakangan ini Ichi-_nii_ rajin sekali mengantarkan Yuzu, Karin, juga ibu ke mana saja, kecuali saat jam sibuknya. Yuzu tahu! Mungkin itu karena dia sedang putus cinta," kata Yuzu yang lebih tepatnya seperti curahan hatinya.

"Kalian berdua jangan gosip! Yuzu, cepat suruh masuk kakakmu ke dalam, di luar dingin," potong Hinamori sambil menunjuk Rukia dan Yuzu. Yuzu pun berjalan keluar dengan cengiran tidak bersalahnya kemudian menyeret lengan seseorang yang tentu saja tak asing lagi di mata Rukia dan Hinamori. Wajah datarnya, tubuh tingginya, dan yang paling abnormal adalah rambutnya itu. Hinamori yang sudah masuk dalam mode _fangirl_nya langsung berbinar-binar seperti mendapat hadiah mobil dadakan. Rukia? Sudah berada dalam mode siap tempur, jika ada _katana_ maka Rukia akan mengacungkannya ke orang itu.

"Si Tuan tidak sopan datang lagi rupanya _hehh_?" ucap Rukia dengan nada sarkastis andalannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi _Sensei_? Ternyata pianonya sudah dipindahkan ya?" pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus ke pernyataan itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Yuzu yang awalnya heran langsung senyum-senyum sendiri, jadi orang yang dibicarakan kakaknya di dalam mobil kemarin adalah Rukia-_nee_.

"_Sensei_ ... katanya mau membantuku bernyanyi, ayolah~ hanya sebentar." Kini, seorang anak masuk ke dalam zona mereka yang atmosfernya sudah campur aduk. Rukia mengalihkan mukanya pada anak tersebut langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti malaikat.

"Baiklah, diiringi dengan piano 'kan? lagu apa?" Rukia duduk di bangku piano serta tangannya yang sudah dalam posisi siap menekan tuts. Mengacuhkan Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya intens ... intens sekali.

"_Sensei_, sudah dibilang tadi 'kan? jangan bilang kalau lupaaaa. Lagu itu akan dihadiahkan kepada saudaraku."

"Lagu _mellow _itu? _Ok _kita mulai."

Dentingan nada awal piano itu membuat Ichhigo membeliakkan matanya. Lagi-lagi dia terkejut sekaligus bernostalgia.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Angin lembut musim semi terasa hangat membelai kulit semua insan yang berada di tepi sungai Kamogawa. Langit begitu cerah bagai hamparan laut biru yang begitu luas membentang di atas mereka. Ada orang yang bersepeda, tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon sakura, menikmati _hanami _bersama keluarga, bahkan ada yang bertengkar yaitu dua orang anak—laki-laki dan perempuan—sedang meributkan pasal lukisan yang sudah tergeletak jatuh di rumput.

"Ini semua salahmu _Sensei_! Lukisan pertamaku sudah tidak cantik lagi, oh malangnya nasibku," keluh sang anak lelaki bersurai senja hari sok dramatis.

"Jangan seenaknya menyalahkan orang, aku tidak sengaja tahu! Tadi kakak-kakak centil itu mendorongku alhasil aku menyenggolmu juga secara _tidak sengaja_!" balas sang anak perempuan itu tak mau kalah. Umur anak perempuan itu masih terbilang sangatlah muda dan sudah dipanggil _Sensei_, hebat bukan?

"Bernyanyi."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku bilang bernyanyi atau tidak akan kumaafkan _Sensei _seumur hidupku!"

Sang anak perempuan terlihat gusar, ditolehkannya kepala ke kanan dan kiri, banyak orang. Apa dia harus bernyanyi di tempat umum seperti ini? apa hendak dikata, dia harus melakukannya demi mendapat maaf dari orang keras kepala di hadapannya ini.

"Lagu apa saja boleh?"

"Tidak! Harus lagu _rock_. Hee aku menunggu ... apa saja boleh jadi jangan banyak tanya."

Dengan ragu-ragu, anak perempuan itu mulai bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya. Menutup mata untuk menetralisir rasa kegugupannya.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul****  
****It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again****  
****I'm awake in the infinite ****cold  
But You sing to me over and over and ****over again**

Kemudian, dia membuka sebelah matanya untuk mengawasi keadaan. Terlihatlah orang keras kepala di hadapannya masih memelototinya dengan kuas lukis yang ditodong ke arahnya.

"Suaramu kecil sekali bahkan aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, besarkan!" titah anak laki-laki itu _like a boss_ lantas sang anak perempuan pun kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya.

**So I lay my head back down****  
****And I lift my hands ****a****nd pray to be only Yours****  
****I pray to be only Yours****  
****I know now You're my only hope**

Suara anak perempuan itu sudah mulai membesar tetapi masih terdengar lembut. Anak laki bersurai senja hari itu pun mulai menikmati nyanyiannya, dia juga ikut memejamkan mata. Emosi yang tadinya memuncak kini sudah terkikis dengan alunan lagu _mellow _yang dibawakan _Sensei_nya. Suaranya sangat lembut dan merdu seperti angin musim semi yang membawa kehangatan.

**Sing to me the song of the stars****  
****Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing ****and laughing again****  
****When it feels like my dreams are so far****  
****Sing to me of the plans that You have ****for me over again**

**So I lay my head back down****  
****And I lift my hands ****a****nd pray to be only Yours****  
****I pray to be only Yours****  
****I know now You're my only hope**

**I give You my apathy****  
****I'm giving You all of me****  
****I want Your symphony****  
****Singing in all that I am****  
****At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**_**(**__**1**__**)**_

Anak perempuan itu pun berhenti bernyanyi, dia membuka kedua matanya. Oh buruk sekali dampaknya, beberapa orang sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya, ada yang tersenyum, ada yang terheran-heran tapi kagum, dan yang paling parah ... orang keras kepala di hadapannya sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau akan membayar semua ini _orang asing_, membuatku menjadi seperti pengamen jalanan. Kau menjatuhkan derajatku, kau mempermalukanku di depan umum. Akan kuremukkan tulangmu, kucabuti rambut anehmu hingga botak, kucincang kau!" umpat anak perempuan itu dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, jangan lupakan dengan pipi merahnya seperti buah yang sudah ranum—memberikan kesan imut pada wajahnya.

"Aku ragu kau akan melakukannya, tapi terserahlah ... kau kelihatan sedang merayuku di depan umum. Salahmu sendiri memilih lagu yang liriknya seperti itu. Ahh lihat ini! lukisannya sudah kuperbaiki."

"_Whooa! How do you do that?!_" teriak gadis itu refleks dengan bahasa inggrisnya, melupakan semua kejadian memalukan ketika melihat sebuah lukisan yang sudah dipermak sebagus mungkin. Di atas kanvas itu terdapat sebuah gambar tepi sungai Kamogawa dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berterbangan.

"_With a little magic? And don't talk to me with your english eh?!_"

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

"TUAN! HEY TUAN! KUMOHON SADARLAH KALAU KAU MENAKUTI ANAK-ANAK DI SINI!"

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya dan menemukan semua anak-anak sudah berada di pojok ruangan—menjauhinya. Kecuali tiga orang; Yuzu, gadis bersanggul yang sedang memotretnya menggunakan _handphone_, dan orang yang baru saja menjerit padanya.

"Hebatttt sekaliii! Ini adalah sisi tersembuyi dari sosok garang Kurosaki Ichigo!" pekik Hinamori menatap layar _handphone_nya.

"_Ughh _berhenti memotretnya Hinamori!" bentak Rukia keras pada Hinamori.

"Dan kau Tuan! Jangan tersenyum-senyum mengerikan seperti tadi, anak-anak menyangka kalau kau kerasukan makhluk halus!" hardik Rukia dalam satu tarikan napas. Mukanya merah padam akibat emosi yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

"_Ne Sensei_! Masih ingat aku?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Hahh? Memang siapa anda Tuan sok kenal? Berhentilah memanggilku _Sensei_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(1) **Only Hope by SwitchFoot (ada yang kenal lagu ini? Huhuhu iramanya nyentuh banget T_T)

**A/N :**

_Hello there!_ _still remember with this fic? I'm here now for the fourth chapter _#_no one asked it_!  
berapa lama fic ini tidak diupdate? Hampir satu bulan ya? #_check the calendar_!  
_I'm so sorry … I have a lot of unfinished tasks_ ditambah lagi tugas presentasi fisika yang bikin mumet #ya udah! ngapain curhat di sini?!

**Balasan Review : (for anonymous and no-login, buat yang login dibalas melalui PM ^.*)**

**kirito2239: **_sankyuu_ sudah dibilang menarik *tebar permen* ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka!

**angel88est: **haihhh! Porsinya dikit banget ya? #gampared  
errr begini, saya tidak tahu apakah ini udah banyak IchiRukinya. S'moga suka sama chap ini! Makasih udah RnR :)

**Fadhilla-Illa: **fic reqnya gak bikin repot kok, Cuma bikin puyeng *sama aja* mungkin fic itu selesai setelah author dapat jodoh kali yak? #mau sampai kapan itu!  
Author yang pelit? Anggap saja itu ciri khas saya Keeki-chan *evil laugh*  
wokehh ini udah lanjut! Semoga enak disantap tanpa bikin mual (?)

**Special Thanks  
**_Yang pastinya kepada semua yang membaca, fave, serta alert fic ini.  
Apalagi yang udah sempatin untuk review dan koreksinya … I'm really very grateful to you._

Okay, would you give your opinion about this chapter please? XD

**Sign,  
Classie**


	5. Chap V Let Tomorrow be Different

_Previously on __The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms_

_"Dan kau Tuan! Jangan tersenyum-senyum mengerikan seperti tadi, anak-anak menyangka kalau kau kerasukan makhluk halus!" hardik Rukia dalam satu tarikan napas. Mukanya merah padam akibat emosi yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi._

_"Ne Sensei! Masih ingat aku?" tanya Ichigo dengan polosnya sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke dirinya sendiri._

_"Hahh? Memang siapa anda Tuan sok kenal? Berhentilah memanggilku Sensei!"_

**-O0O-**

Seketika suasana di sana mendadak sunyi, Ichigo menatap tepat ke arah bola mata Rukia yang terlihat seperti berapi-api ... begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Rukia. Kenyataannya, Rukia tidak sedang bermain-main atau pun bercanda dengan perkataannya.

'_Dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku.'_

Tapi karena apa? Rukia tidak mungkin amnesia. Atau Rukia memang sengaja melupakan semua kepingan-kepingan memori di masa lalu demi menetralisir rasa sakit di hatinya? Rasa sakit akan kehilangan orang yang begitu berharga serta impian yang pupus begitu saja dan menguap bersama ke-putus asaan? Tapi Rukia yang Ichigo kenal bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa seperti itu, dia seseorang yang paling ambisius akan cita-citanya sekalipun orang menganggapnya mustahil.

Yah, itu yang Ichigo tahu dulunya.

Dulunya. Bukankah setiap orang akan mengalami perubahan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu?

Lalu Ichigo harus bersikap seperti apa pada Rukia yang tidak mengenalnya? Apakah harus mengawali semuanya dari awal dan melupakan semua momen mereka bersama dulu? Hey! Cara yang seperti itu rendahan sekali, tidak ada yang lain?

Ichigo merubah arah jari telunjuknya dari dirinya ke Rukia, membuat Rukia terkesiap seraya mengerjapkan mata keheranan. Ichigo yakin cara yang dia pilih ini pasti cukup ampuh, khusus untuk Rukia seorang.

"_The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms,_" ucap Ichigo yakin sambil tersenyum.

Awalnya Rukia membelalakkan matanya kaget, tapi ekspresi tersebut langsung diubahnya menjadi tersenyum kecil—lebih tepatnya terseyum miris.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini musim dingin, jika ingin melihat bunga sakura tunggulah dia mekar dengan sempurna di musim semi."

Baiklah, Ichigo langsung _disconnect_ dan sebentar lagi pikirannya akan mengalami korsleting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~...::The Last Petals of Cherry Blossoms::...~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach, Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

**WARNING!  
AU, OOC, typo(s), Misstypos, ****Bahasa yang campur aduk, ****Jalan cerita semau Author, Ide pasaran dan klise (maybe?), Author newbie, D.L.L, D.S.B**

* * *

**Chapter ****5**** : ****Let Tomorrow be Different**

* * *

**Life is a mixture of sunshine and rain, teardrops and laughter, pleasure and pain.  
Just remember, there was never a cloud that the sun couldn't shine through.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like, don't read! Simple as that ^.^**

Bisa dibilang Rukia sekarang mulai jengah menghadapi makhluk aneh di depannya ini yang kelihatan seperti orang putus harapan. Lihat mukanya! Rukia memang tahu siapa orang ini—pianis berbakat yang dilihatnya saat menghadiri acara di gedung kompetisi pianis dengan permainan yang begitu memukau—tapi bukan berarti dia mengenalnya 'kan? Tidak hanya nama yang terdengar asing baginya, tapi wajahnya juga.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan kecewa begitu? Ada yang salah? ... Hinamori, tolong ambil alih anak-anak sebentar, kelihatannya kami harus menyelesaikan masalah ini di luar," pinta Rukia.

"Enak saja! Ini jam pelajarannmu! Dan kalian ingin berbicara di luar berduaan saja?! Itu tidak adil Rukia!"

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kau begitu keberatan? Yuzu saja tidak protes."

"Terserah kau saja!"

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu berakhir, Rukia segera mengajak Ichigo keluar ruangan. Ralat—dia menyeret Ichigo dengan memegang jaketnya dan Ichigo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberatan sama sekali. Saat keduanya sampai di halaman gedung, Rukia melepaskan pegangannya lalu berjongkok—memainkan tumpukan salju, membentuknya menjadi bola-bola yang biasa digunakan untuk perang bola salju. Untuk apa Rukia melakukan hal kekanakan itu? Jawabannya hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.  
Ichigo memerhatikannya dalam diam, sibuk memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan diucapkan di saat seperti ini, mulutnya sudah terbuka dan siap meluncurkan kata-kata tapi kembali ditutupnya karena merasa kalau pertanyaan itu kurang pas.

"Tujuanku membawamu ke sini agar kau bisa leluasa bertanya apa pun padaku, ehh nyatanya kau jadi orang bisu. Apakah udara dingin di sini membuat mulutmu membeku?"

Menangkap adanya kalimat sindiran dari Rukia, Ichigo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap punggung Rukia yang sedang berjongkok dengan sengit—di dalam hatinya dia tertawa bahagia karena sifat Rukia yang satu ini ternyata juga belum berubah, ahh Ichigo lagi-lagi bernostalgia.

"Setidaknya udara dingin di sini lebih mendingan daripada perkataanmu itu. Kusarankan, jika ingin berbicara dengan seseorang bawalah dia ke tempat yang lebih hangat serta dijamu dengan minuman yang hangat pula, lebih sopan bukan?" ujar Ichigo, bermaksud membalas perkataan Rukia tempo lalu.

Rukia tahu ini! Dia tahu ini! Orang berambut menyala ini seenak dengkul meniru gaya bicaranya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Karena sudah dibakar emosi yang meluap-luap, dengan gemas Rukia segera membalikkan badannya sesaat setelahnya melemparkan satu bola salju kepada Ichigo yang tengah sibuk menahan tawa.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?! Kenal saja tidak, keluarga bukan, pacar juga bukan. Jadi jangan sok akrab denganku!" sembur Rukia tajam.

Melihat perlakuan Rukia yang tadi membuat Ichigo terdiam dan mengubah mimik wajahnya serius. Di sinilah dia harus memulainya, ya! Memang harus. Dengan memusatkan perhatian penuh pada Rukia, perlahan tapi pasti ... Ichigo memulai perkataannya yang bisa saja membuatnya kembali dihadiahkan dengan lemparan bola salju kedua.

"Tapi aku mengenalmu dengan baik."

"Benarkah? Kalau kau mengenalku dengan baik, kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan."

Udara di musim dingin bertiup di antara mereka berdua menciptakan sensasi yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Keduanya saling tatap-menatap hingga Ichigo yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata—memilih menatap ke arah mana saja asalkan jangan sepasang mata violet itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia ... umur 23 tahun, adik dari seorang pianis ternama seantero Jepang. Sering disebut-sebut sebagai Hisana Nigou karena permainan piano dan wajah yang sama persis bagai pinang dibelah dua. Sudah mendalami dunia musik sejak berumur 4 tahun, tidak hanya itu ... bahkan di umurnya yang ke-sepuluh tahun dia pernah menjadi salah satu pemimpin orkestra dengan permainan pianonya.

"Dan satu lagi, sangat sensitif terhadap orang yang berbuat seenaknya pada piano. Bahkan dia akan memarahi habis-habisan si pelaku sampai jera," dikte Ichigo tanpa jeda. Sengaja agar Rukia tidak bisa memotong atau pun memprotes apa yang dikatakannya.

Ingin rasanya Rukia mencibir, namun setelah dipikir kembali itu semua percuma karena memang yang dikatakan Ichigo benar. Alhasil ... Rukia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika ada seseorang yang berani mengungkit hal tentang kakaknya. Bahkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kata pianis selalu saja dihindarinya, sungguh menyakitkan bila dia harus terjun kembali ke dunia pianis. Dia sudah muak dengan kehidupannya yang seperti ini, berlari tanpa arah tujuan, membawa perbekalan saja tidak.

"Kau pasti membaca artikel dari majalah lama dan internet, benar?" lirih Rukia.

"Jangan membodohiku! Kau itu paling tidak suka untuk diwawancarai dan menolak mentah-mentah jika ada orang yang ingin menulis data pribadi tentang dirimu. Yang ada pada mereka hanyalah informasi tentang kakakmu, alamat rumahmu, dan prestasi-prestasi gemilang yang pernah kau raih sebagai pianis termuda," tandas Ichigo.

_Checkmate_! Ternyata pria ini benar-benar mengetahui keseluruhan tentangnya. Oh Tuhan, Rukia merasa menjadi orang paling memalukan di dunia sebab tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang orang ini. Cukup sudah, Rukia tidak mau lebih malu dari ini.

Rukia yang menunduk terus-terusan membuat Ichigo penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya sehingga betah dengan pose seperti itu. Ide untuk menjahili Rukia pun timbul, Ichigo membalas lemparan bola salju Rukia tepat mengenai kepalanya. Bukan Rukia namanya jika dia tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Jangan melempar itu ke kepalaku, dingin dasar bodoh!" kata Rukia seraya membersihkan kepalanya.

"Itu balasan untukmu karena tidak bisa mengingatku ditambah kau sudah menghiraukanku."

_'Orang ini benar-benar tidak sopan.' _

Rukia ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup! Mencuci mulutnya dengan air keras, mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna hitam—ahh jangan itu, lebih baik kalau botak saja. Mungkin dengan kepala yang tidak ditumbuhi sehelai rambut bisa membuatnya berpikir lebih jernih. Rambutnya begitu silau!

Sementara itu ... tidak jauh dari halaman tempat Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri. Hinamori meremas-remas syalnya sebagai pelampian emosi sementara Yuzu memerhatikannya dengan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Rukia tidak adil! Pasti dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu pada kakakmu, benar-benar merusak pemandangan. Aku tidak terima!"

"Apakah Hinamori_-san_ menyukai Ichi-_nii_?" tanya Yuzu.

"Errr bukan perasaan seperti itu, aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai idola kok. Aku sudah punya pacar dan tidak akan berkhianat. Tunggu! Kenapa Yuzu bertanya?"

Yuzu mengedikkan bahunya berkata, "Begini ... walaupun Hinamori-_san _menyukai Ichi-_nii_, tetap saja aku memilih dan mendukung Rukia-_nee_ yang akan bersama Ichi-_nii_, bukan dirimu," seloroh Yuzu acuh tak acuh kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinamori yang sudah mematung akibat mendengar kata-kata 'cerdik' versi Yuzu—yang sangat membekas di hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-O0O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dari jam dinding besar terdengar di ruang santai Rukia. Malam ini pun, dia asyik dengan novel The Secret Garden setelah puas membaca novel sebelumnya. Sebuah novel klasik karya Frances Hodgson Burnett tentang seorang gadis yatim piatu yang menemukan petualangan seru di kebun pamannya. Novel ini sebenarnya sudah sangat lama tersimpan di lemarinya, terlalu malas untuk membaca ini karena setiap kali dia membaca ada saja yang menginterupsi.

_Playlist_nya sudah memutar sekitar seperempat bagian daftar lagu di sana. Ketika sebuah alunan lembut dari piano—berasal dari _playlist_—mengetuk gendang telinganya, Rukia melotot _horror_ ke _playlist_nya dan segera menekan tombol volume untuk memperkecil suara. Jika Rukia mendengarkan lagu ini, ingatan-ingatan yang seharusnya tidak diingat muncul kembali. Kakak perempuannya, tidak pernah absen membuat kepala Rukia berdenyut-denyut.

"_Sensei ... aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Sensei terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melupakan musik yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup sensei. Lihat? Sudah berapa tahun sensei menghilang tanpa kabar sejak setelah tiga bulan kematian Kuchiki Hisana, mengurung diri dari dunia luar. Pasti sensei sendri merasakannya 'kan? kehidupan sensei begitu monoton tanpa warna. Aku tidak peduli sensei masih mengingatku atau tidak, yang jelas setelah aku pindah dari Kyoto ... aku mencarimu begitu mendengar kabar kalau kau tidak lagi muncul di dunia musik. Menyedihkan! Seperti itulah dirimu."_

"... sialan."

Diam-diam Rukia mengumpat dengan suara kecil. Kata-kata orang asing itu—yang mengaku dirinya adalah murid Rukia—masih terasa sangat segar di ingatannya.

Sensei? Murid? Kyoto? Arghh! Rukia benar-benar tidak mahir dalam bermain tebak-tebakan. Memang benar kalau Kyoto adalah tempat kelahirannya dan di sanalah dia tinggal dulu. Tapi apa hubungannya antara orang asing itu dengan Kyoto?

Ruangan bawah ... mungkin Rukia bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk ini.

Rukia beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke sudut ruangan di mana itu terdapat penyekat ruangan bermotif padang bunga lavender. Sekilas, orang mungkin akan menganggap kalau penyekat itu hanyalah sebagai hiasan belaka tanpa fungsi karena diletakkan tepat di sudut ruangan. Tapi Rukia—sang tuan rumah—lebih mengetahuinya daripada siapa pun, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana.

Rukia menyapukan kedua tangannya pada penyekat itu. Terlihat agak sedikit ragu untuk membuka rahasia yang tersimpan rapat di balik penyekat. Sebut saja Hinamori dan pelayan rumah yang tinggal se-atap dengannya, tidak ada yang mengetahui sesuatu yang disimpan Rukia di tempat ini.

"_Nee-san? Bagaimana dengan permainan Mozartku? Terlalu buruk ya?"_

"_Hushh jangan pesimis begitu! Permainan Rukia-chan bagus kok!"_

Rukia menggeleng secepat kilat berusaha mengenyahkan suara bisikan di telinganya. Jangan lagi! Suara itu selalu saja mengusiknya ketika dia hendak menggeser penyekat ini. Ketika penyekat sudah sepenuhnya tergeser, terdapat sebuah pintu—tidak terlalu besar—yang telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar terlihat menyatu dengan dinding.

Gelap.

Itulah pemandangan yang pertama kali menyapa indra penglihatan Rukia saat membuka pintu. Rukia mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu seperti tombol lampu untuk menyinari penglihatannya. Setelah lampu menyala, terlihat oleh Rukia sebuah tangga menurun terbuat dari marmer mengkilap. Lebar tangga itu seukuran dengan satu depa lengan miliknya, tidak besar. Satu per satu anak tangga dilalui Rukia mengantarkannya sampai di dasar lantai yang tidak kalah mengkilapnya.

Yang paling mengejutkan dari semuanya. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti gedung opera mewah tapi dalam skala yang lebih kecil dan tidak ada kursi penonton. Dindingnya berwarna ke-emasan tampak harmonis dipadankan dengan hijau juga _chandelier _kristal putih. Tergantung beberapa bingkai foto di dinding, Rukia memerhatikan setiap foto tersebut, mulai dari foto dirinya yang masih kecil tersenyum lebar memegang sebuket bunga mawar ungu seolah-olah meyerahkan buket itu kepada orang yang memotretnya. Ada juga foto dirinya berumur 7 tahun yang dibalut dengan gaun biru langit selutut lengkap dengan selembar sertifikat ditangannya. Dan dari sekian banyak foto dirinya hanya satu yang paling dijaga Rukia, foto kakak perempuannya yang tersenyum manis sambil merangkulkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Rukia yang sedang memegang piala emas besar. Melihat itu saja membuat Rukia terenyuh.

Kini perhatian Rukia beralih pada sebuah piano hitam yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, lantai tempat piano itu berada dibuat sedikit lebih tinggi dari lantai lainnya. Sebelum menuju ke sana lebih dulu Rukia menghampiri lemari dan sedikit mengubrak-abrik isi dalamnya untuk mendapat sebuah map merah polos berisikan partitur-partitur lagu. Rukia benar-benar merawat tempat ini, terbukti dengan lantainya yang mengkilap bak lantai dansa begitu juga dengan semua barang-barang klasik di sini. Ruangan yang belum dijamah siapa pun selain dirinya.

Bagaimana ruangan seperti ini bisa ada? Apalagi pintu jalan masuknya bisa dibilang sangatlah kecil untuk ruangan semewah ini. Itu karena Rukia membayar mahal si 'tukang pembuat rumah' agar dibuatkan sebuah ruangan khusus.

Rukia duduk di bangku piano, mulai membuka map dan meneliti lembaran-lembaran setiap judul yang tertera di partitur lagu.

"_warmes Kerzenlicht_," gumam Rukia membaca sebaris judul, merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting pada partitur ini.

Alisnya mengeryit. Ohh Rukia tahu lagu ini ... lagu ciptaannya yang kedua. Kalau Rukia tidak salah ingat, lagu ini diciptakannya karena dia ingin melakukan duet piano dengan seseorang.

Dan orang itu ... berambut nyentrik.

Rukia memanggilnya, ORANG ASING!

Nahh itu dia! Orang keras kepala yang dia ajari untuk bermain piano pada saat Rukia berumur 14 tahun.

"Astaga! Jadi, si 'orang asing' yang berlagak sombong tidak ingin memberi tahu namanya dulu ... ternyata _dia_?" Rukia menghela napas panjang kemudian menabrakkan kepalanya ke piano. Apakah dia sedang dipermainkan oleh takdir? Atau malah dia yang sedang bermain-main dengan takdir? Entahlah ... semuanya terasa begitu rumit.

"Tapi dia berubah begitu banyak, sampai-sampai aku tak mengenali wajahnya. Bukan! Bukan semuanya salahku, salahnya sendiri tidak memberi tahu namanya saat itu—'kan membuatku sulit untuk mengingatnya. Asal kau tahu orang asing! Aku benar-benar ingin membuat kepalamu menjadi plontos seketika! Telah sekian lamanya kau tidak pernah mengabariku keadaanmu, itu membuatku marah!" jeritan Rukia sudah lepas diiringi dengan entakan kakinya yang menghujam lantai bertubi-tubi—Nona Kuchiki Rukia lepas kendali.

Tenang saja, suara jeritan mengerikan itu tidak akan terdengar oleh siapa pun. Menjeritlah sesuka hatimu, lepaskan semuanya, kemudian selesai, cara yang sangat mudah untuk melepas penat.

Karena ruangan ini kedap suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The End~  
(Bercanda cyinn!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ehemm!  
Iya ... halo? Saya masih hidup kok XD chapter ini updatenya lebih ngaret dari sebelumnya karena saya lagi ikut test selama seminggu, jadi lebih fokus untuk *uhuk*belajar*uhuk* doa'kan saya supaya mendapat hasil test yang memuaskan ya?

apakah ada yang aneh dari cara penulisan saya? Chapter ini diketik dengan spontan! Dan di sini Rukia udah tahu siapa Ichigo, karena memang bukan itu sih konflik utama mereka berdua—intinya saya males buat konflik yang terlalu ngejelimet. Oh iya! **warmez Kerzenlicht **itu bahasa Jerman yang artinya 'cahaya lilin yang hangat', kalau udah ada yang tahu baguslah :D

Di chapter depan bakalan bahas tentang masa kecil Rukia, awal mula dari cerita ini (yeay! ini bagian yang paling saya tunggu untuk diketik) kalau masih ada yang kurang ngerti, tanyakan aja ^-^

**Balasan Review : (for anonymous and no-login, buat yang login dibalas melalui PM ^.*)**

**Learn: **Gak papa kok! Udah ninggalin jejak aja sangat berarti :) makasih atas sukanya, sengaja buat sifat Rukia yang jutek kayak gini tuh karena author sangat merindukan Rukia yang ada di anime. Hohoho sudah pasti Rukia, Hisana 'kan orangnya kalem dan feminin.  
Terima kasih juga atas semangatnya! Ini udah diupdate, hope you like it! XD

**Fadhilla-Illa: **Ahh jangan salahkan saya! Salahkan si abang Ichi yang playboy cap badak! Bukan salah saya! Bukan! Bukan! *dilempar sepatu*  
udah cukup, chapter ini full IchiRuki kok! Walaupun tidak semanis yang kau kira.  
ini udah update wong! Semoga suka!

**Guest: **Sayangnya tunangan Orihime bukan si Grimmy karena Grimmy milikku seorang! #dihajar massa  
Grimmy cuma numpang lewat doang, gak banyak ngambil peran, maaf ya? Soalnya fic untuk Grimmy ada di fic author yang lain (tapi belum dipublish)  
yang ngarang lagu emang Rukia, kalau masalah itu akan dibahas nanti-nanti :) makasih udah RnR ya!

**angel88est: **Gak usah bayar deh, khusus buat kamu saya kasih gratis XD  
iyaaa superman itu keren ya! #ditusuk. Ok ... ini udah lanjut. Hahaha sinyal 3G? Saya pernah ngalamin itu! (galau, gundah, gulana)

**Special Thanks****  
**_Yang pastinya kepada semua yang __sudah menyempatkan __membaca, fave, serta alert fic ini.__  
__Apalagi yang udah me-review dan koreksinya … I'm really very grateful to you._

Review kalian itu motivasi saya dalam membuat fic ini lho, berharga banget!

**Sign,  
Classie**


End file.
